Kissing Frenzy Confessionals
by The Kobold Necromancer
Summary: When the confessionals on the TD Jet have the cameras removed, all the couples want to spend some quality time together! They might also talk about their relationships! Gwyler, Bridgold, LeDunca, Nosay, and a mystery pairing! Happy holidays, enjoy!


**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Do not try any of this at home, except for the parts that you can do at home. As a matter of fact, let's just say that I hold no responsibility for your actions, but I do like to see you all clowning around about it.

**TKN's Message** - FINALLY! Took forever for this to work! I was afraid it wouldn't be up for Christmas!

Winter-Rae, this one goes out to you! Your favorite pairings, in hot, romantic, and fun situations! This also goes to all of you who want to see some of this kind of excitement, and are starved for it in TDBG (serious letdown news for you all, that's staying at T).

If you don't particularly want to read about the first base or second base actions of the characters, just skip down to the next center text to get back to the story. Also, this story is not meant to encourage sexual activity in young couples or say that this is the cool thing to do. I say, to each their own, and don't rush anything in real life.

This is fiction, it is meant to be taken as fiction and fun only, not encouragement. I trust you're all mature enough to follow this.

**Pairings** - Pairings include Gwen/Tyler, Leshawna/Duncan, Bridgette/Harold, Noah/Lindsay, Cody/Izzy, and ?/?.

**Rating** - Rated M for sexual occasions and hot snogging. All characters are 18 for this fanfic, but if you are uncomfortable with sexy situations, you just might want to sit this one out. We only go to second base, but still, if you prefer not to read it, well, go check out some of my other work or favorite stories and authors!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Only<strong> - Just Needing a Few Minutes Alone

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

_Teams_**:**

**Team Victory** - Harold, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy, Noah.

**Team Chris** - Alejandro, Duncan, Tyler, Leshawna, Owen, DJ.

**Team Amazon** - Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Lindsay.

…

**Elimination Table**_:_

_Egypt_ - Ezekiel. (Rejoined in Alps.)

_Japan_ - Owen.

_Yukon_ - DJ.

_New York_ - None.

_Alps_ - Sierra.

_Amazon_ - None.

**Current Destination** - France.

…

Duncan peeled the wrapper off of a candy and popped it into his mouth, to help with his ears. Sure enough, they popped after sucking on the hard sweet after a while, and he sighed in relief. He looked out the window, to be met with the fascinating sight of the land so far below them in a surreal, glorious picture, and the horrible addition of smoking occasionally coughing out of the engine.

"_I swear to God, with all the money Chris blows on the show,_" he thought bitterly to himself, "_you'd think he would spend a little money on a plane that would fly properly, since he's in it! He probably has the only parachute, the bas_-"

His thoughts were cut off when Ezekiel walked by him, looking at the Confessional Stall doors. The airplane had four bathrooms, two at the front for the actual usage of a toilet, the other two for confessionals. Though the contestants had since removed the camera from the confessionals and set them up in the dining area of the plane.

This movement of cameras was because most were sick of their thoughts being aired to the world, always edited by Chris to make them look much worse for. They also wanted the bathrooms for private reasons that a bathroom was never meant for, really.

Ezekiel had not caught on that. Duncan wasn't a very pitying soul, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. When his team had voted him off first over an issue that really wasn't his fault, his parachute had snagged on the plane and dragged him up into the cargo hold. He had tried to alert everyone he was stuck down there, but Chris delighted in tormenting the boy and had wanted to see what would happen if he were trapped indefinitely. Ezekiel was becoming incredibly pale like Gwen, his hair started thinning and was in danger of coming out.

Luckily for the prairie boy, Courtney had found him after they stopped in the Alps, and she went off on a tirade at Chris over inhumane treatment and how a CIT like her wouldn't stand for it, Chris grudgingly let Ezekiel back in the game.

Duncan's thoughts turned to his ex. Ever since they had called it off before the season began, both had started admittedly been on the edge. Eventually, Duncan calmed down when he started hanging out with his teammate, Leshawna, and both had become a little more than teammates (okay, a lot more). Courtney had also been the edgy, snappy girl Duncan couldn't stand until she found solace in her friends Bridgette and Gwen. Even Leshawna was fond of the calmer, more personable Courtney, but Duncan wasn't so sure he was ready to accept her.

Ezekiel was trying both bathrooms, but neither seemed to open. He glanced over at Duncan, who shrugged, and then sighed and walked off. The punk wondered who could be occupying the bathrooms, he never saw anyone go in either. Maybe Alejandro was occupying one for his special scheming. Duncan didn't trust the Latin boy, he seemed to reek of phony intentions. The girls all liked him and the boys seemed to get along with him, but Duncan could tell a fraud when he saw one; an "eel" is what Noah had shared with him, and the punk agreed.

Alejandro and Heather were two of a kind, scheming and being so dishonest that you couldn't trust them when they were honest. Duncan was sure they were behind all of the eliminations, including Ezekiel's unfair elimination; he swore he didn't know how the necessary stick for immunity disappeared, but Duncan noticed Al pat his side for good luck earlier, a pickpocketing trip the punk knew too. The eliminations that followed with Owen, DJ, and Sierra, they all reeked of foul play (except maybe Sierra, most everyone was disgusted with her over-the-top fangirlism and assaults on Izzy when she was close to Cody).

Duncan brooded over the two that only he seemed to find a threat this season. He wanted to brood, he felt like brooding, and why shouldn't he? He had hooked up with Leshawna two challenges ago, but she was like an iron wall when it came to touching her.

He couldn't understand this. No matter what tactic he used, even yawning and stretching his arm around her innocently didn't work. Leshawna was also limiting how much he could kiss her, and that was really getting to be infuriating. If only it wasn't her sass that was attracting him to her…

The punk still wasn't sure how he had hooked up with Leshawna. It just seemed like the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to be with her, like if she was everything he really wanted in a woman but hadn't wanted to show it in fear that his peers watching would think he was crazy. Now he didn't care about them, to hell with who didn't approve, he wanted to be with Leshawna. But how do you be with a woman who won't get physical with you, was what the punk wanted to know.

Maybe she was feeling guilty still for hurting Harold. Duncan knew the nerd had been incredibly crestfallen to see the girl he idolized hook up with the guy he couldn't stand; again, Duncan didn't sympathize much, but the visible heartbreak Harold went through that left him stunned silent had been hard to witness.

"_But the nerd had hooked up with Malibu Barbie, for crying out loud,_" Duncan thought bitterly. "_He's happier than ever, he's with a girl who treats making out like a daily exercise! Is that surfer chick badmouthing me to Leshawna, is that why she won't let me touch her?_"

Gwen walked by her, muttering a hello to Ezekiel and then waving at Duncan. The goth and the punk were good friends still, something that had Courtney bitter at first but let go when she realized Gwen and Duncan were very interested in other people. Gwen was more than happy with Tyler, she was smiling more than bubble-headed Lindsay now, and even Chris couldn't bring her mirth down; the punk wondered just how far she and the jock had gone…

Then it hit Duncan. If he talked to Gwen, Leshawna's best friend, he might find a way to finally get into his girlfriend's shirt, and maybe more! He grinned at the thought of that, and cleared his throat.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Got a moment to spare? I need to talk to you."

"About what now?"

"About Leshawna."

"If you think I'm gonna let you know how to get in my best friend's pants, forget it."

Gwen couldn't help but smile when the punk's jaw dropped. She prided herself in guessing right, and enjoyed Duncan's stammering contradiction. The goth girl crossed her arms as she waited for Duncan to form a sentence, even a word, after the curveball she had thrown.

"What makes you think I was gonna ask about that?"

"You boys are so easy to read," Gwen teased. "You got sex on the brain all the time, so it's easy to see it coming. I could practically see it in your eyes when you asked."

"I'll bet your jock boy is just as bad as me."

"No, I'm the one who usually starts it."

The goth girl chuckled as she ran a hand through her black and green hair, teasing smile spreading. "One day you'll have to understand, my dear Duncan, that girls have what is called a mood. We are sometimes in for it, we are sometimes not. And that is something you'll have to learn with us, especially Leshawna."

"She doesn't ever seem to be in the mood for anything."

"Like I said, we're girls. We don't like to just do it anytime, anywhere."

Right after she said that, the door to one of the bathrooms flew open, and Cody and Izzy almost fell out when they exited. Izzy almost lost her skirt, which Cody (who had his shirt on backwards and his fly unzipped) helped to straighten and fasten, while Izzy corrected her top. They both were giggling madly, panting like if they had run a marathon, and then Cody slapped her butt. She squealed, and chased after him, both cackling with laughter.

Gwen blinked, and then looked over at Duncan. "They don't count. Izzy doesn't count under the norm for anyone, except other Izzys."

"I don't get it," Duncan grumbled. "All these mushy couples hit it off so well, including you and sports boy. Why are you all making out and more while I'm stuck with a girl who doesn't even want to cuddle?"

"Miss cuddling, my mohawked friend?"

"You know what I mean!"

Gwen sighed and leaned over, looking her friend in his handsome eyes. "I'll let you in on something, but don't tell Leshawna I told you. Leshawna is very much a competitive soul, and when her team is winning, she is high spirits and up for more activities, so to speak."

The goth girl thought back to her best friend throughout the three seasons, remembering the ups and downs. That's why she was always so close to her, because even during her own high and low points, Leshawna helped Gwen feel better during her most miserable times. It had touched Gwen deeply, and of course, Chris cut most of it out to avoid sentimentality.

"Your team hasn't been doing so well," Gwen continued. "You lost two people in a row, and you haven't won first place in any challenges yet. To Leshawna, that's like having a migraine to her mood, it's eating at her."

"I've been trying my best."

"No offense, but that's not really true. I watched you the past couple challenges, you were more all over Leshawna than the challenge. And before that, you were at odds with Harold."

"He didn't think I was good enough for Leshawna."

"Yes, but you got up in his face, not him being up in yours. This whole season, while I do find it nice, you have been focusing on Leshawna, or getting over Courtney, instead of the challenges. You have to help her win some of these, or she's going to be the same throughout the show. Trust me, I know."

"What, you've tried to get in her shirt?"

"If ever there was a woman I would be with, it's her. Or Bridgette."

Gwen loved teasing Duncan, he always had this handsome smirk when he caught on with the joke, and she could only imagine what he was thinking of right now. He seemed to flow with her wit, just like he did with Leshawna in ways that even surprised the goth girl. Still, now was not the time to be putting images of her and Leshawna, or Bridgette, trying to get into each other's clothing when she was lecturing him.

"So, here's what you need to do, Duncan," she concluded. "Get your butt in gear, win the next challenge for her, and she'll be much more willing to let you get your hot hands on her."

"I'm not the most patient man, you know that."

"And that will be the biggest lesson you will have to learn. Because if there's anything Leshawna has no patience for, it's someone with no patience."

Deciding that confusing little statement was enough, Gwen walked off, leaving Duncan to ponder over it all. She hoped she had not spoken too much, but truth be told, it was hard for her to fully take Leshawana's side, as she was also Duncan's friend. She wanted the two to be happy, something the show itself seemed to be against.

"_It's been like fighting an uphill battle, dating Tyler on the show_," she thought to herself, passing the wide-open door of the restroom and earning an unwanted whiff of something that was normally not done in a bathroom. "_What with all the wisecracks from Heather and Chris, being on separate teams, and the fact that I still cannot believe he is… well, him._"

Speaking of him, he was sitting in the cafeteria area of the plane, talking to Harold and Bridgette. Tyler and Harold had become good friends since the Japan challenge, and it was because of the jock that the nerd and surfer girl were together. Gwen thought it was dorky but cute when they went off on tangents, such as who would win in a fight: Phoenix Wright or Nova (whoever they were).

They seemed to be talking about something Bridgette loved too: surfing. The three had all been surfing, and while of course Bridgette was the most experienced, they all had some stories to tell. Gwen felt like the odd one out, never having been to a beach in her life until Total Drama Island.

Gwen was about to pass by and let them all talk when her boyfriend waved her over. "Hey Gwen! Come and join us?" Tyler asked, grinning at her in the way that always made her legs wobble a little.

"Oh no, thanks," she replied. "You're talking about surfing, and since I obviously have so much more experience on the beach than any of you, I'd dominate the conversation."

The three laughed, and Gwen blushed slightly as she chuckled along with them. When she blushed, Tyler felt himself swoon inside, the kind of swoon that makes it feel like you don't have insides but magic in your chest and stomach, as corny as that may sound. Tyler wasn't poetic, but he knew how Gwen made him feel.

"No, come on, sit," he requested, patting the seat next to him. "We love having your company."

"Oh yes yes, we do," Bridgette agreed cheerfully. "Please Gwen, before they start another debate, like why pandaren are fitting for the Alliance or Horde! Whatever that means…"

"Don't worry, I will teach you," Harold said, tickling his girlfriend's sides. Bridgette laughed and squirmed, then nuzzled into him as she continued to wave Gwen on over. The goth girl enjoyed the sight of the two playful together, even if she never did get Harold, but it was the sight of Tyler grinning at her that finally convinced her. With a defeated sigh, she sat down next to him and leaned against him slightly at first. Soon, they were leaning into each other, loving just how well they seemed to melt into each other.

* * *

><p>*<strong>GWEN and TYLER*<strong>

***Round 1 - BEGIN!***

"Any idea where our next destination will be?" Harold asked out of curiosity.

"No, but I hope it's Hawaii, or California," Bridgette mused. "Or this famous city called Surfer's Paradise in Australia. Oh, I would kill to go there, but I somehow doubt I'd be so lucky for Chris to pick one of them."

"How very stereotypical of you," Gwen teased as she leaned her head against Tyler's shoulder.

"Hey, I have barely been able to surf once since I joined this show! I didn't even get to surf during the breaks! Plus, I need to see if Harold is as good as he claims to be."

Harold was then tickled and he laughed, his thin body a little vulnerable to tickling. "Awk! Hee hee hee! No, stop, haw haw! Well, I just hope we get to see New Zealand, I wanna see where they made the _Lord of the Rings_ movies!"

"Again, we could only pray that Chris picked those," Tyler said, as he wrapped an arm around Gwen's waist and pulled her close to him. She purred affectionately and caressed his chest, something both she and he loved. "For me, this'll be incredibly cliché, but I wanna go to Disneyland."

"I think we all want that," Gwen said, earning nods from Bridgette and Harold. "My answer will be the most cliché of all: France."

The other couple both gave her sly grins until she waved and said, "No, not because Paris is the most romantic place or what, I want to see the Louvre Museum! To get to visit there would be something I've always wanted to do, it's what I would have done if I had won the first season."

"I wonder where we all would be if you won the first season," Tyler mused. "Would you be off in the Louvre now? Heh, would we have ever hooked up?"

"Pretty hard to say. I don't know how to call it, we might not have had Total Drama Action, or this. How can I guess what would happen?"

"Hm, call me a romantic, but I'm certain we'd still hook up."

Gwen smirked at him. "Really? And how do you figure that?"

"I don't know, I'm sure we would find each other in the same way we found each other from the start."

"Do you remember that? My, you have a memory."

Harold started saying he remembered too, until Bridgette nudged him and the two went off to spend time together, her whispering that it was time to give Gwen and Tyler alone. The surfer girl had been enthralled with the original pairing of goth girl and jock boy, featuring one of her closest friends, and wanted to make sure they got as much time as possible. This was driven also by the fact that Tyler and Gwen weren't on the same team, and thus Bridgette realized they needed the time.

Tyler rubbed his hand up and down Gwen's slim side, while the goth girl pet his firm legs. "You see, things really started, to me, during TDA, after you got voted off. We started talking, for the first time, and I got to know you."

"I found out you were so emotional. You cried for poor DJ, among other things."

"You should see me during a major sports game."

"Mmm, you'd have to teach me the rules." Gwen stirred her finger on his chest, and then said, "But seriously, if I won TDI, would we have hooked up?"

"Well, that's a deep question. You might have stayed with Trent, you might have been dating some other guy, like Noah or Duncan-"

"Noah? Blargh!"

"He does have an attitude, doesn't he? But I guess, Gwen, the thing to think about is we are here now, together. That's all that matters."

Gwen's smile that made Tyler feel magical inside spread across her pale face. "How come you're so sweet? I never figured that out, I thought all jocks were mean and such; I mean, all the ones I've encountered at my school were."

Tyler shrugged. "I guess we all come in shapes and sizes. I guess it's because I have two younger sisters, and I'm friends with all kinds of people at my school; it's almost like this show, with how many different kinds of friends I have."

"You could always ruin your image and say you're just a big softie sweetheart."

"I so am not."

"You so are too," she said, reaching up to stroke his neck. "Who was it that comforted me after my big break-up with Trent and I thought the whole world was against me? Who was it that helped keep me in contact with Leshawna when you two were reality show touring, and eventually started talking to me late at nights?"

"Who literally swept you off your feet when we were all reunited?"

"You call it that? You swept everyone off their feet when you knocked us all over."

Tyler chuckled, blushing slightly. He hated it when his disability in sports and being athletic showed in front of Gwen. "You're just going to try to make me a big softie, aren't you?"

Gwen shrugged, then pulled his head down to kiss him on the lips, nice and slow. When she was finished, she wiped the green lipstick from him and grinned. "Well, you are so congenial, I don't know how I could change you to be tougher."

"I could start asking what your original hair color is again!"

"No," she shrieked in delight as he started to feel up her hair, trying to look at her roots. "No, don't you dare!"

"I bet you were blonde," he teased in a sing-song voice. "You used to be blonde, huh?"

"Eww, no! Why would I want to be blonde? Yuck!"

"Hey," Bridgette from across the room protested. Harold stroked her blond hair in comfort, as Gwen and Tyler continued struggling, until she accidentally elbowed him upside the jaw. She nursed him and apologized until he insisted he was fine. The goth girl affectionately rubbed his mouth, batting her shadowed eyes at him.

"Tell you what," she purred. "You stop asking me about that, I'll treat you to something that Izzy and Cody gave me an idea for."

"You mean running around laughing like nuts and swatting each other? I'm sorry, I don't think I can imagine you doing that-"

She yanked him up and started pulling him towards the confessionals. Along the way, a slightly confused Tyler glanced over at Bridgette and Harold, who both grinned and flashed thumbs-up. Bridgette giggled and snuggled up to Harold as she let out a tiny cheer.

At the confessionals, Gwen tried one of them, but it was locked shut. As she tried the other one, she heard Duncan lean over to see who was trying the doors, and he clicked his tongue approvingly. She grinned and mouthed, "Shut up," at him before wrenching the door open, her hand shaking slightly with apprehension. Gwen pulled Tyler in, almost slamming him against the wall if he hadn't stumbled in the correct direction.

When she shut the door, the goth girl had the sexiest smile Tyler had ever seen her have. He sat down on the toilet seat (which had been covered with a spare seat cushion by the others to avoid anyone using it for what it was made for), but he was still almost knocked over when she practically tackled him. Her lips met his, hungrily kissing him as she cupped his face, getting comfortable on his lap. Her hips rubbed his as she moved in closer, almost swallowing his lips in her fervent desire.

Tyler had never been attacked like this before, and was overwhelmed. He swooned deeply in her mouth, and forgot that his body could move as he sunk into Gwen's passionate kissing. Soon, he remembered how to use his hands, and caressed her sides. She wriggled at his touch, and swooned when he began kissing back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist, and their make out session was in full swing.

When she pulled back to gasp for air, her face was almost all pink from blushing so deeply, as was his. Both panted, then she went on the attack again, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and lick her tongue inside his. Like if it was a real wrestling match, Tyler lost fairly quickly and let her tongue dominate his. Her lipstick smeared all over his face from the messy kissing until she pulled out her black handkerchief and wiped it completely from both their lips.

"Wow," Tyler managed to say, breathing hard. "Where did that come from?"

"It's my little way of saying thank you," she purred. "Tyler, I never told you this, but how nice you were to me, how sweet you were despite so many people in this damn show mocking you for it, you never stopped making me feel good. And it's hard to make me feel good, trust me."

As she talked, her hand went to the zipper on his jacket, pulling it down as she talked; she never realized how sexy the sound of a zipper going down was until that moment. "Let me just say that I want to thank in a rather… special way." She pulled his jacket down to his elbows, revealing the thin, gray shirt he had underneath. As her hand traced his chest first above and then below that shirt, she giggled and added, "Also, I wanted to indulge myself; I'm a greedy goth girl."

She continued to hum and purr sensually as she felt up his chest with her fingertips and palm, grinning slyly up at him. Her finger traced his pecs, then over to his nipple, which she ran a circle within. "Mmm, you sure are buff," she mused as she leaned her head against it. "I never was the kind of girl to like big muscles… well, not so much…"

Tyler responded with an aroused moan, his hands still petting her sides. Gwen was now more than eager, and hiked up his shirt to his collar bone, staring at him with lustful, dark eyes. As she began feeling him, running her pale hands over his skin, he shivered and then managed to chuckle. "Hey now, do girls really get this excited over a guy's chest?"

"You'd better believe we do!" She leaned in and kissed his chest as she continued to caress him. She continued to kiss him and feel him up as she added, "It's not just boys that can be seen staring a chest, you know."

Looking back, Tyler could believe that, as Gwen had been fascinated with Trent and Justin, especially when they had discarded their shirts. He shook those boys from his mind, because he knew right now, Gwen wanted his and only his. She reached up and stroked her hair as she kissed his chest more. She purred when he did so, then licked his nipple and murmured, "Don't you be checking my roots again."

He felt a shiver of pleasure go up his spine at the lick, hissing air in through his teeth. "I… I wasn't doing that, Gwen, I swear."

"Hmm, good, my lovely, buff jock."

She continued to kiss and lick his chest, making him moan and grunt in pleasure. He pet her shoulders, back, and hair as she did so (though even throughout all the pleasure, he still did glance down at her head to see if he could spy her roots, but it was black and green as far as he could see). When Gwen had her fill of Tyler's chest, so satisfied with all the lovely noises he was making, she pulled herself up to kiss his neck. He had a long neck, which allowed her to really treat him, and herself to the taste and texture of his soft skin there. She licked into the soft areas, making him gasp more, and she could feel him swallow. It aroused her very much, so much that she moaned along with him.

"Gwen," he managed to grunt out, then said her name a couple more times before asking, "Gwen… what about the camera?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Izzy pulled the cameras from these and set them up in the kitchen for confessionals. It was so she and Cody could do this."

Gwen ran his hands through his hair, feeling under his lucky headband, and pulled herself up to kiss him more on the lips. As she sensually pulled him close to kiss him deeper, she muttered between kisses, "You know… I could get used to this too."

"So could I," he said, running his hands up and down her back and sides. When one of his thumbs hooked on the underside of her breast and caressed accidentally, she hiccuped in the sudden delight.

"Ahh-hah," was her choice of words at the first time her boyfriend, or any boy for that matter, touched her breasts. She felt chills, heat flashes, it was like a new, unexplored world that excited and frightened her at the same time. She didn't hear Tyler say her name the first time he did, but snapped to the second time. He was apologizing, but she shook her head.

"Think you're ready for second base?" she asked, her sexy grin coming back. "I know you are the physical kind."

"I wouldn't dare ask you for anything you don't want to do, Gwen," he said, kissing her cheek.

"_Funny how that works_," Gwen thought to herself as she swooned, her boyfriend kissing her cheek and neck, hitting some very sensitive spots. "_You convince yourself not to let boys get too close, but when one says he doesn't want to get too close unless you want him to, that's when you want him to._"

Gwen threw her head back as Tyler kissed her neck some more, moaning softly. Tyler loved making her elicit those sounds, for that sexy, raspy voice of hers seemed to increase ten fold in listening pleasure when she was aroused. Her pale face wasn't so pale anymore, blushing brightly from all the activity, looking so hot and adorable, that he kissed her cheeks and jawline some more.

The goth girl couldn't take it anymore, her whole body felt so hot that she felt close to panting. In fact, she was panting but wasn't totally aware of it. Gwen slipped one of the sides of her top down her shoulder, then the other one as Tyler was more aware of what she was doing; when he realized what it was, his eyes widened and his breath caught short. Gwen giggled but couldn't blush any more than she was now, as she lowered her top down to her waist, pulling her arms out of the green sleeves.

She was wearing, of course, a black bra, a plain one with a tiny and cute skull icon on the bottom side of the right cup. Tyler stared for a second, not that sure he was breathing, then he swallowed and beamed at her. "You're very beautiful."

"Oh stop it, I'm small and they're pale and I'm-"

"Beautiful," he repeated, lowering his head to kiss the top of her cleavage, that lovely spot on her chest he had more than one shamefully glanced at when she wasn't looking. Gwen had never thought her breasts were all that special, she only revealed some cleavage because it was the best-looking top she had and now couldn't replace it for the show. Her skin felt on fire as Tyler kissed the top of her breast, nuzzling his face in, making her lean her head back and moan.

She wrapped her arms around her neck for balance, huffing a little as Tyler continued to treat her. She felt herself grow hotter when he licked into her cleavage, and she strained hard to not cry out loudly in delight. Tyler could feel her heartbeat here, feel it pick up every time he kissed and licked her chest, and it excited him more. Plus, her smell, her skin that was unbelievably soft to him, it was driving him crazy, all of his willpower not to begin ravaging her.

At that point, Gwen probably wouldn't have minded so much being ravaged, or doing the ravaging herself. She grunted and moaned, then let out a shrill laugh as he poked her breast right where the skull was. Her laughter was so wonderful to Tyler, he joined in and continued poking and caressing the skull on her bra. As the two went into another heavy make-out session, people outside overheard her laughter.

"Damn," Duncan swore to himself, shaking his head. "Whatever Tyler does to put her in the mood, he has _got_ to share that with me!"

Harold straightened his collar, swallowing. "I, um, maybe we should find another table, one further away from the bathrooms…"

"Oh gosh, Honey-Harold," Bridgette mimicked his phrase, grinning as she leaned in to rub her nose against his, "are you starting to get bothered? You know, you look so cute when you're blushing!"

Still blushing, and far more than Harold, were Tyler and Gwen, who were laughing so much that the kissing was becoming a little difficult. Once all of the nervous giggles and shakes were out, the two embraced each other passionately. Gwen removed Tyler's jacket and shirt, then pulled her top off from her waist to the floor. The two snuggled into each other, enjoying each other's warmth and feel.

Tyler, feeling so serene and pleased, once again poked the skull on her bra, and Gwen laughed musically, but it came out more aroused than playful this time. The goth girl looked into her jock boyfriend's eyes, humming sensually as she straddled him a little firmer. She reached behind herself, and unfastened her bra, which turned out to be a miracle with how much her hands were shaking.

Gwen covered her breasts with one arm as she pulled her bra off her and dropped it, smiling teasingly at Tyler, who was biting his lower lip to prevent open-mouthed ogling. She was shaking as she smiled down at him, and he soon realized that as much as he was loving this, she needed some support before she broke into tears. Tyler's strong hands caressed her sides up and down, as well as her arms and legs, kissing her neck and jawline. The goth girl let out some whimpering sighs, having never felt like this before.

Tyler had never felt this enamored and aroused too, but knew his self-conscious girlfriend needed solace to do this. She was doing something incredibly bold for him, and it touched him. He took her small hand in his, squeezing it tenderly by her side. He rubbed her palm with his palm, the awkward but still meaningful grasp he had on her. She felt her breathing slow down a little to a more relaxed pace, down from how tense and short of breath she was. His other hand nudged the one she had over her chest, and she slipped her hand into it.

With both her hands being held at her side and her straddling his lap topless, Gwen should have felt vulnerable and scared; however, Tyler made her feel anything but that. The goth girl never imagined doing this, not even when she first turned eighteen and realized it was time to mature, but here she was with her boyfriend nuzzling her naked breasts. She breathed deeply, keeping her hands in his as if afraid to let go, and though the positioning felt awkward in a way, she felt so calm that she closed her eyes to let him have his way with her, as he had for her earlier.

Gwen was taking a deep breath when she felt Tyler's mouth on her nipple. She hissed in air, gasping and letting out a whimper that was higher in pitch than even she thought possible from her. His lips palpitated, taking their time to make sure she was okay, and just when she was about to beg him to continue, she felt him envelop her nipple. She wanted to scream in pleasure, in delight, but managed to suppress that by hissing in air again, whimpering and gasping.

His hands left hers, only to wrap around her torso, pulling her closer to him as he sucked on her nipple. She threw her head back and moaned, letting her arms dangle for a minute before wrapping them around his head to pull him in. Gwen muttered his name several times, as if it was keeping her from shouting out. When he switched over to her other nipple, she shivered and pulled him as close as she could.

This continued on, how long neither could tell, time was not relevant at all for their first time at second base. After Tyler was done treating her nipples, he kissed her pale breasts, making her elicit more lustful and pleased noises. When he pulled back, she lowered her head to kiss him tenderly, swallowing his lips in her eager, passionate need for him again. Her well-treated breasts mushed against his naked chest, and she felt there was nothing more comforting in the world; he felt there was nothing more incredible to have against him.

They made out for a while, topless and petting each other. Before anything more could happen, the plane hit some turbulence (which was actually Chef yanking the controls around to avoid Izzy, who had darted in the cockpit in her chase with Cody), the two fell off the seat and on the floor, her on top of him. They stared at each other, amid their discarded clothes, her still on them, both staring at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh man," Gwen said amid her giggles, stroking his hair. "Did we get carried away or what?"

"I don't think either of us minded, my gorgeous goth."

Gwen felt her face heat up more, even though she still had a hot flush on her face. She sat up, straddling him, and grinned down, knowing she was still topless and boy did he know it too. "And to think, this was all to get you to stop asking me about my natural hair color. If it weren't for that turbulence, you might have found out in a couple more minutes."

"Naw. If we ever get that far, Gwen," he said as he sat up, kissing her cleavage up to her lips, giving her a long, passionate kiss before finishing with, "I want to do it some place proper, not the bathroom of a lousy plane on the stupid show."

"You say the sweetest things, even though I know what you're thinking deep down, jock boy."

"No more so than you are thinking about it, goth girl."

"Oh yeah."

The two shared another minute of making out, then stood up to get dressed. Both helped each other with the other, finished with Gwen zipping up Tyler's jacket with a kiss. She beamed up at her boyfriend. "Thank you for not going too far, Tyler."

"Like I said, I would never do that to you."

Gwen swooned, then looked to the side and muttered, "Red."

"Pardon?"

"I'm naturally a redhead," she said, smiling up at him. "Yep, Izzy's not the only one… maybe that's why I feel so close to you, my boyfriend in red."

She opened the door, glancing outside to make sure no one was watching. No one seemed to be, so she stepped out and then motioned for him to follow. Tyler exited tracing his lips, which felt a little numb from all the kissing. Gwen punched his side playfully, and then the two walked into the kitchen, needing something to drink. They whispered and giggled among each other, sweet nothings about how nice the other was.

Despite how careful they were, it was easy to spot that Gwen and Tyler had become physical in the confessional. Their clothes were rustled, their faces still flushed, and, most obvious, those adorable smiles that they were giving each other. Bridgette stared at them, swooning as she watched.

"They are so sweet together," Bridgette said. "Unbelievably sweet… I think I might start getting cavities."

Harold chuckled. "You sure love seeing those two together. It's like we're watching a show, and they're your favorite couple."

"You'd better believe it. How could you not love them? And they are unlike anything I've seen, a goth and a jock!"

As Bridgette giggled and tapped her feet together, Harold beamed at his girlfriend. He rubbed her shoulder, the way she really liked it, and she hummed appreciatively. She glanced over at him, and said, "They always seem so happy. You would think it would be stressful with all the guff they're getting."

"In each relationship, there are ups and downs, we just don't always see them," he said, closing his eyes and raising a finger like he did whenever he became philosophical. "For Gwen and Tyler's sake, I hope they are okay to share their differences when they have a chance, because while staying strong during this trying challenge is important, to form a lasting partnership-"

He was silenced when Bridgette kissed him firmly, wrapping her arms around him. Stunned silent by the very sudden romance (Harold was much more use to sudden aggression when he was talking or even just minding his own business), the nerd gurgled in delight. When she released him, giving him such a sexy smile that he lost his breath again, he just stared before he managed to say, "Was I rambling again?"

"You tend to do that, but it's okay. I didn't mind so much, I just wanted to see how you'd react if I did that."

Harold swooned again, a lovestruck smile on his face, making Bridgette at how cute he looked. Glancing over at Gwen and Tyler as the two sat together, drinking tea and nuzzling each other, the surfer girl felt a rush of romance and excitement. Plus, she and Harold hadn't had time together during this show, and it was starting to drive her crazy.

"Harold," she whispered to him, "I know I said I would focus on the game but… well… you want to make out?"

The nerd blushed, an expression that Bridgette found so adorable that she always giggled. His stunned looked turned into a sly smile as he replied, "Yes," and then added, "And you know, since we're not in the game right now, I'd say you haven't broken your vow."

"Goody!"

Bridgette almost pulled Harold up and led them both for the confessionals, which Gwen and Tyler witnessed and giggled. The moment was ruined though, when Izzy and Cody came blitzing back through the kitchen, knocking Harold over in their chase. As Bridgette helped her unfortunate boyfriend up, Cody darted into the available bathroom/confessional, and Izzy followed him in there, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Oh come on," Bridgette shouted. "Gosh! You two could have hurt Harold! Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Those two are crazy, with how they're behaving! Ever since they started dating, they've become so wild! I didn't know people changed like that when they hooked up, gosh!"

Gwen snickered and whispered to Tyler, "She says as she uses Harold's phrase more than he does now."

Harold shook himself off and assured Bridgette he was okay, and she went to try the other bathroom confessional, but it was locked. "Oh for crying out loud," she muttered, then looked over at the one Izzy and Cody darted in, declaring, "Give someone else a chance!"

She stormed away, fuming as Harold tried to comfort her. "Maybe we'll just have to wait a little while," he said. "You could teach me how to meditate, you said you would do that some time."

"I don't want to meditate, I want to make out," she said bitterly, crossing her arms and fuming. Harold, who for all his knowledge still didn't know what to do with an upset girl, gently led her back to where they were sitting.

"Here, you just relax, we'll get our time soon," he said. "Here, let me make you some tea, one of your favorite kinds."

Bridgette felt her anger melting away, then smiled up at him. "Oh, you are just the sweetest thing."

"Second to the tea I'm gonna serve you."

Harold winked at her and headed into the kitchen, and Bridgette found herself joining Gwen and Tyler in a big conversation. "Do you think I'm rushing things?" she asked. "I mean, we haven't been together that long-"

"And neither have we," Gwen said, smiling at her. "I say, be careful, but do what your heart says. I would always figure you'd tell me that."

"Tables have turned, it would seem," she responded. "But you know what I don't understand? Who could be in the other confessional, if Izzy and Cody are in there? No one else has hooked up besides Leshawna and Duncan."

"Yeah, and they wouldn't be in there," Gwen muttered.

They were quiet as they watched several people walk by them or into the kitchen for something to eat: Ezekiel, Duncan, Alejandro, and Duncan. The punk bumped into Leshawna when he went to get a drink, and the two went back to his seat, in their arguing-talking manner they shared whenever they talked. Courtney passed by to get a snack, saying hello to Gwen and Bridgette. The three sitting couldn't see the door, but wondered still who was in there.

* * *

><p>*<strong>NOAH and LINDSAY*<strong>

***BEGIN!***

Ever since Bridgette had shouted at the door of the _other_ bathroom confessional, Noah and Lindsay had frozen in place. It truly was awkward for them, as Noah had a hand up her skirt, and she was in the middle of taking off his vest. This meant that she had it right over his face, and had frozen when she heard the frustrated comments from outside.

"Um, Lindsay?" he said, muffled in his own clothing. "If you don't want to see my face when we do this, all you have to do is ask…"

"Huh?" she honked, then realized the position she was in, and stammered out, "Oh! Oh oh oh, no no no, you have a handsome face, Noah! Um… was I taking this off or putting it on? I cannot remember now, I kind of froze."

"You're taking it off me. Now please hurry, I'm starting to smell my own chest in this."

"Oh, I always wondered if you could do that," Lindsay mused. She giggled as she pulled it up off him, and he breathed deeply in freedom. Shaking his head, he almost missed his girlfriend pawing his chest; however, he wasn't that oblivious. The blonde girl giggled as she dove for Noah's chest, kissing eagerly. "I missed doing this," she cooed smooches.

"We did it before the last challenge in the Amazon."

"Seems like so long ago. Does it seem like things go by slower when we're not together?"

"Einstein once said time was relevant, and I have to say… yes," he said, straining out a moan as Lindsay licked his chest. "Nnngh… yeah, it definitely feels like time goes by longer when we're not together."

Those periods of time felt longer to Noah for another reason: they were keeping the relationship secret. Noah had never done something like that before, he had always kept to himself and he felt no problem in speaking his mind. Lindsay was the opposite, one of the many opposites that seemed to attract them together.

"_When did we actually find something similar?_" he thought to himself as Lindsay continued to kiss his chest. He took to massaging her shoulders and back as she did so, and the bubbly blonde was even more bubbly with giggles and affectionate coos. "_Was it during the contest, or before it?_"

As Noah pondered this, his mind wandered to when it all started. After TDA, Lindsay and Beth had been involved in serious trouble in France, and Chris had sent him and a camera crew to make sure to film the embarrassment. Noah had seen her crying with smudged eyeshadow, and it had melted his "Grinch" heart (Lindsay's choice of words, not his). He found a slight loophole in the legal system there, and the girls were free to go. While Beth went home to spend time with her parents and decide what to do with her winnings, Lindsay was around Noah.

The cynic at first couldn't understand why someone like her would want to be around him. She couldn't understand his hobbies, she was confused by his vocabulary, and he was nowhere near as sensitive as she was. Still, she persisted, and soon he found himself falling for how clever she was deep down.

Sure, he had to dig a little, but Lindsay was quite crafty when she set her mind to it. Noah admired it when it was revealed, and Lindsay realized she was more focused, more determined when she was with him. She had always wanted to be known for more than a pretty face (though she didn't mind that at times), and with Noah, she felt like a better person. People had said, when she turned eighteen, she'd be a porn star or a brainless model, but she felt that she could unlock her full potential and show them.

Thus, she stayed close to Noah, and felt herself captivated with his wit and intellect. She taught him to be less mean, he taught her how to be more observant.

Why she was keeping the relationship secret when the show started was still a mystery. He really wanted to know that.

"Hey Lindsay," he asked, stroking her blond hair, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Did you want me to show you some of my cheerleading skills?" she asked, grinning as she moved up to plant a kiss on his lips. "You kind of confused me when you once said that it was something you always wanted to see but would never ask?"

"No, it's not that," he said, chuckling a little. "It's the fact that we're keeping this under wraps."

"Because then we'd be naked?"

"Not that kind of under wraps."

"Because when my boobs aren't in a bra, they are uncomfortable and kind of heavy…"

Noah shook his head, but caressed the underside of her breasts through her top, something he had done before. She giggled at his forwardness, then he grew serious again and said, "Why are we keeping the relationship a secret?"

"Oh," Lindsay said, looking down and a little ashamed. "It's… well…"

"Are you ashamed of people knowing I'm with you?"

"No! No no no, God no," she exclaimed. She shushed herself, then sat down next to him and whispered, "I'm afraid Helga will find out."

"Heather?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant," she said, sighing. "I don't want her to find out about this. When I was seeing Tyler, she tried to force us apart. She tried to break up Gwen and Trent… wait, no I mean-"

"No, those are their names," he said, patting her back. "You're getting much better at names."

"I have you to thank for that," she said, smiling a little. "Well, it's just that, Heather is notor… noto… she's very bad when it comes to relationships, and I think if she found out, she'd try to break us up."

"You don't have to worry about her."

"But it seemed to work! Tyler and I aren't together anymore, Gwen and Trent aren't… I don't want to lose this with you, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had, you mean so much to me…"

She came close to tears over the thought, and he placed his finger on her lips. When she glanced at him confused, he smiled and said, "Trust in me when I say Heather cannot break this up."

"I'm," Lindsay said, slightly muffled by Noah's finger, "I know I'm not that smart at times… I don't want her to use that against me."

"I can be smart enough for those times when you don't see it right off," Noah said. "Just like I'll trust you to watch my back when I'm not smart enough."

"When have those ever been?" Lindsay asked, cocking her head to the side as she stared in innocent confusion. "You're way too smart to have stupid moments."

"How about whenever I open my mouth and say something mean?"

"Oh yes, I guess that is stupid," she said, giggling. "Well, we both just need to not be stupid, and rely on the other to be smart then?"

"Indeed, my dear Lindsay," he said, tickling her side. She giggled then kissed him.

Noah swooned in her mouth. He had never had a girlfriend or even a kiss before Lindsay, and he wondered just how high of a bar she was setting, because she kissed so sweetly, with lips so soft and hot, he felt like he was melting from it. Lindsay loved the way he kissed too, it felt so emotional and deep. She had kissed boys who seemed to only want to get it over with to move on to other parts of her body, Noah kissed her like he couldn't get enough of it.

Lindsay sighed happily as she pulled back, leaning away from him to admire the sight of him with no shirt on. She bit her finger in a seductive pose, beaming at him. "Mmmm, you do look handsome, Noah."

"Good grief, no I don't."

"You so do too! I love your skin and body structure…"

"I'm no Justin or Alejandro, can't see how I measure up to those lunkheads."

"Oh, Al is not a lunkhead, he's nice!"

"You don't trust Heather, I don't trust Al."

"Fair enough. But I still insist, you are handsome, Noah." She slunk over to him, reaching down to unbutton his pants and grin at him. "What is your ethnicity again?"

"I-Indian," Noah stammered. He was finding it hard to focus, let alone talk.

"Such handsome Indian features," she cooed, kissing his cheek as she finished undoing his pants. She pulled them down to pet his inner thighs, and giggled. "Oh my, and what handsome briefs!"

"Now there's a compliment," Noah muttered, clinging to his wit to make sure he didn't lose himself.

Lindsay giggled, the adorable and innocent laughter that was like the finest music to Noah's ears. The blonde whispered seductively, "Aww, does Noah want to see my underwear in return?"

She ran a finger across his underwear and what was underneath, making him shudder to contain himself. "Aw, gee," he cursed. "You're making this so unfair, Lindsay."

"I know, right?" she retorted, her trademark line but said much more seductively with him. She reached behind herself, and tried to undo her skirt; however, Lindsay had trouble enough doing things right in front of her, behind her was another story. Eventually, Noah reached around and unhooked it for her, and she tossed her skirt away, revealing her panties.

"Pink panties, white briefs," she cooed as she compared their underwear. "You know, when you think deep down about it, they're not so different."

"Trust me, if we were wearing the other one's underwear, we'd know. We'd really know."

"Yeah, and I doubt you'd really need a bra."

Noah laughed, stopped when he realized she might have meant that innocently, but then saw the goofy grin on her face. He concluded his laugh in relief as she swooped in, laid on him as he was leaned back, and kissed him passionately. Lindsay's body seemed to curl around his, her long legs wrapping around his not-so-long legs. She loved feeling him up, every bit of him, there was just something about Noah that she had an insatiable desire for.

"Noah?" she asked between kisses.

"Lindsay?"

"Do you think… mmm… we should continue keeping it a secret? That we're… hmmm… together?"

Noah paused the kissing to ponder it, and said, "If it keeps you feeling safer, we can do it. Whatever makes you happy."

Lindsay giggled in joy. "Aw, thank you! I love you, Noah!"

"I love you too, Lindsay."

She beamed at him, so happy and relieved that she felt her excitement kick up a notch. Lindsay knew it was a little politically incorrect, but she loved to be physical. She knew how much boys liked her breasts, but only Noah had been allowed to see them; she felt like now would be a fitting time to let him see them again. She reached behind herself and started to undo her bra, but couldn't seem to get it off.

After a little more fumbling, Noah spoke off. "Um, if you're trying to take off your bra, shouldn't you take your top off first?"

Lindsay blushed in embarrassment, to which he chuckled and kissed her flushed cheeks. "Now now, we can't all be perfect. Here, let me…"

He stood up, squirming out from under her body, and headed behind her. She hung her head in shame, to which he tilted back up with a finger under her chin.

"Bet you never tried to take off your under wraps when you still had your clothes on," she grumbled as he raised her arms. He pulled her top off of her and set it to the side gently, knowing how sensitive she could be about her clothing.

"Trust me Lindsay, and please don't quote me on this," he said as he started to unhook her bra, "you sometimes get me so hot, I want to take off my under wraps without taking off my pants first."

"Can you do that?"

"No, but that'd be quite a trick to weird out people, now wouldn't it?" he asked with a chuckle as he removed her bra. He wrapped his arms around her and cupped her breasts, squeezing tenderly. She moaned and leaned against him.

"Do you think that'd ever be a useful trick?"

"I can think of no clean reason why you'd take off your under wraps without taking off your pants first."

"I guess that's why… nnngh," she moaned as he massaged her breasts in his hands, kneading them around with his palms, "oh yeah… that's why they invented skirts?"

"Again, probably not for quick underwear change."

"Oh? But what if you wanted to excite someone and wanted to change into sexier under wraps fast."

"If you're changing your underwear in their presence, they're excited enough."

"Why?"

Noah took one of her hands and placed it on his hip, right on his own underwear. He nudged his crotch against her backside, making her gasp and then swoon, leaning back into him more. "Oh," she responded, "that's why."

"And more reasons, but we digress," Noah said. He reached up with one hand, tilting her head to his, kissing her deeply as he continued to spoon her and squeeze her left breast. Lindsay moaned as she melted into it.

"How are you so good at this?" she asked when he paused from kissing him, "I mean, have you had experience, Noah?"

"Nope."

"Then how are you so good?"

"Well, to quote a movie I don't like with a character I didn't like more, there's a reason why jocks are so good at sports: that's all they think about. Why are nerds like me so good at sex? That's all we think about."

"That," Lindsay said, breathing heavy as Noah nuzzled into her, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat against her back, his own hot and heavy breath on her neck, "makes sense, I guess, but how do you know what to do?"

"The internet, of course. We watch dirty movies, read naughty fanfiction written by fellow fans, and also fantasize what would work best. Problem is, we never get a chance when all the girls are interested in the other boys and not us bookworms and geeks."

"Not true," Lindsay said, looking at him affectionately as she wriggled herself into his grasp a little more. "You got me, Bri-Ginny got Harry, and also, I think Cora likes…"

She stopped, covering her mouth with one hand. Noah raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, Cora? Courtney? Who does she like?"

"I cannot tell," she said, giggling. "I don't want to say, in case I am wrong! I sometimes am, but sometimes I'm right…"

"That defines all times, tell me now!"

"No, hee hee hee! Never!"

Noah went full-throttle into kissing her neck and squeezing her breasts, making her moan and writhe and pant. Soon he was too, trying to work up his especially hot girlfriend made him hot too. He panted into his ear, "Tell me… now, Lindsay!"

"Don't… wanna," she gasped, moaning as he continued to nudge into him. "Oh wow… this is kind of like… my favorite movie… _Muddy Dancing_!"

Noah tried to think about what this meant when there was a loud slamming sound, startling them both. He accidentally squeezed Lindsay's breasts deeply as he flinched, and she grabbed Noah's butt and squeezed just as hard. The two listened as they heard screaming, shouting, laughing, and more banging around.

"You can't catch me, Izzy! Nyah nyah nyah!"

"Oh don't think you made me unable to walk yet, Code-miester! I'm coming for you!"

"Will you two stop running around like wild animals? For crying out loud, I thought you had more dignity, Cody!"

"Hey watch it, I'm carrying hot tea… aaaaaaugh!"

"HAROLD! Oh my God, are you okay? Cody! Izzy! You almost burned Harold! Gosh!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it was more in surprise than pain! Oh wow, that was close."

Noah and Lindsay exchanged looks, weirded out by all this and still feeling awkward with how they were posed. Lindsay sighed and said, "You want to, um, continue this another time?"

"Yeah, might as well; it's like a madhouse meets a barn out there, cannot concentrate as much as I should."

"You were doing just fine for me, my nerdy Noah," she responded, giggling and smiling sweetly. "_Just _fine! … But could you let go of my boobs now?"

"Oh sorry," Noah let go, then looked at her. "You let go of my butt now too."

"That sounds fair… but I kind of like it!"

Lindsay eventually let go, and the two started dressing; however, she was more interested in watching him, admiring how good and poised he looked. "You look so handsome, Noah," she gushed. "I wish you weren't so hesitant to admit that yourself… it's no wonder Cody likes you so much."

"What?" Noah boggled, dropping his pants in the process of putting them on.

"Cody. Brown hair, kind of proud… used to be a CIT?"

Noah face-palmed, and muttered, "Courtney."

"Oh… oh! Oh my! Oh whoops. Oh dear."

"Uh-huh."

Lindsay and Noah finished getting dressed, then Noah was the first one to peek out of the bathroom, very glad the door opened towards the kitchen to block the view. Only Leshawna and Duncan were the other way, and they were too busy "debating" (argue-talking) to notice him. He quickly stepped out, and a minute later, Lindsay followed him. They met with adjacent seats later, acting very casual and talking about their hobbies and such; no one would know five minutes ago, they were down to their underwear, spooning and kissing, groping each other.

Harold was treating an icepack to his wrist, meanwhile, and trying to calm Bridgette down. She was going on about how she always thought Cody was so much more controlled and careful than this, wondering just how much Izzy had changed him, and how safe it was to run around on this flying deathtrap.

As Gwen tried to calm Bridgette down, Tyler glanced over at Harold. "Um, dude?" he said, noting the icepack. "I thought you didn't spill hot tea all over your hands, why you got that?"

"Well, with my ninja-like reflexes," Harold said, smiling and talking in a way that made Tyler wonder if he was totally serious with that comment or not, "I had to pour the tea away from those two to prevent spilling on them, and I think I sprained my wrist when I twisted it so fast. Plus, I got hot tea on some of my shirt and pants, but luckily no pain."

"Wow, remind me to call you if we have a zombie apocalypse, you'll handle them all right."

"That's what I've been saying for years! You and I, we'll keep our girlfriends safe in case of the undead invasion!"

"I think with Gwen and Bridgette, they can keep themselves safe pretty well."

"Oh yeah," Harold said, nodding. He glanced over at his girlfriend, who was still fretting with Gwen over their friends running around. "On second thought, I would want to watch over Bridgette. A zombie apocalypse is a terrible thing for someone so passionate and caring."

"It's a bad thing for everyone, dude."

"Touché, Tyler, touché."

Gwen was starting to lose patience with Bridgette's worried ramblings on Cody and Izzy, so she took her shoulders and leaned in to whisper. "You do know the bathroom's empty now, right?"

Bridgette's eyes widened. She looked over at Harold, who was still talking to Tyler, then back at her best friend. "Y-yes… Gwen, I don't know why, but now I am wondering if it's a good idea."

"Yeah, the wind of doubt always comes after the first gust of gusto," she said. The surfer girl gave her an odd look, to which Gwen shrugged and said, "Something my little brother says. But Bridgette, you want to be with Harold, right?"

"Of course, but not… not-"

"All the way, I know. I don't think he expects that; come to think of it, he'd probably faint if you suggested it."

"Hey now."

"I kid, I kid, but we both know Harold's a lot more timid than he lets on to be."

"Of course I know that, I know why too."

"We don't have to divulge, sounds personal and I'm sure we'll have time for that later," Gwen said. "But for now, we have a frustrating and complex contest ahead of us, and I want you two to be happy. So get in the former confessional with him, and let him get to second base!"

"Gwen," Bridgette squeaked in astonishment, crossing her arms partially over her breasts. "That's so forward."

"Yeah, I know, it's not politically correct, we're all just 18, and you two haven't been together so long. I'm teasing, though I have to admit," she lowered her voice and wiggled her black eyebrows, "it was so much better than I thought it would be with Tyler when I let him go there."

"Oh, this all sounds like a badly-written porn movie!"

"You watch those?"

Bridgette was now blushing bright red, and Gwen couldn't help but laugh at how she looked. She pulled Bridgette over close to her, and whispered, "Look, you two can go at your own speed, however you want. Stay at those little, sweet kisses you two do, or go all the way, it's your choice. But I have to say, it's worth going at his chest at the least, so I personally think you should give it a shot."

The surfer girl boggled at her goth friend, and then let out a little laugh. "You do realize if the boys were saying this about us to each other, we'd hit them so hard."

"Double standards are always bad, until they fit you, I have to admit."

"I wonder if they are talking about it."

"You mean Tyler telling Harold how great second base is and how he should try to get there with you? They are boys, what else would they be talking about?"

Both looked over at Harold and Tyler, who were talking in hushed tones, making them all the more suspicious. The girls exchanged interested glances, and inched closer until they overheard the boys.

"I wish we had hooked up around Japan," Harold was saying. "They have the greatest collection of plushies, I could have got Bridgette a dolphin or a panda."

"I still think flowers would be the way to go, dude," Tyler insisted. "Girls love flowers, Gwen loves flowers, and I'm sure Bridgette loves flowers. She's our nature-loving girl, she has to. Right?"

"Of course she loves flowers, but I want to give her something special, you know? She really deserves it after all the hell she's gone through, and I just want to make her feel better."

"Don't you think being with you is good enough?"

"Well…," Harold stammered, looking to the side, "there was a time I would have said yes to that, dude, but that was the old me. The new me wants to be the perfect boyfriend, someone to make her feel as good as she deserves to."

"No such thing as a perfect boyfriend, we're bound to screw up one day, dude," Tyler said, shaking his head sadly. "I mean, not so bad that it'll be all over, hopefully, but one day, we'll forget something special, or do something stupid, or want to watch the game when their favorite show is on."

Harold sighed, took his glasses off, and slammed his head against the table, something he did when frustrated. "This is the stuff they should have taught us in high school, gosh."

"Oh quit being so down. You're the best thing that's ever happened to her since, well, I dare say since the beginning of the show. I may not be the most bright or observant of guys, because 'observant' is one of the biggest words I know," he said, winking, "but haven't you always been Bridgette's friend? Didn't you help her when she felt her worst?"

"You were the one who helped hooked us up," Harold pointed out as he pulled his face up and put his glasses back on.

"And thus, I get to tell you to stop moping and go be there for her. You'd better hurry, we might arrive at our next destination any moment now. Go on, I'm sure she wants to, she and Gwen have been listening in on us for a few minutes now."

Harold looked over at Bridgette, who covered her mouth in embarrassment and turned bright pink in the face. He couldn't help but smile at her, and walked over to her. Taking her small but strong surfer hand in his thing but strong gamer hand, he led her to the former confessional bathroom. They grinned as they closed the door, overhearing Gwen pounding on Tyler's back as she tried to scold her boyfriend but laughing too hard to get the words out properly.

"You big jerk," she exclaimed as she continued hitting his back playfully, "what's the idea of embarrassing us when we're listening in on you, doing things that we'd kill you for doing?"

"Double standards are quite the notorious thing, aren't they?" he responded as he pulled her into his lap.

"Oh, does my big strong jock actually know what those big words mean?"

"No, I just like words that start with 'n'," he said as he kissed down her jawline. "Like 'neck'…"

* * *

><p>*<strong>BRIDGETTE and HAROLD*<strong>

***BEGIN!***

Bridgette and Harold almost fell in the bathroom when they had closed the door, him catching her as she almost hit the floor. She never was the most coordinated on land, and up in the air was surely out of her element.

The surfer girl and the nerd sat down properly as they steadied themselves, and she curled up next to him, snuggling into his lanky frame. She grinned as she coyly stroked his chest up and down with a fingertip, giving him her sly look.

"So here we are," she said, her voice low and sensual, "alone at last."

"Yep," was all he could say in response. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers, an eskimo-kiss that made both of them giggle. As he reached up to hold her shoulder, she felt him trembling. That tremble didn't go away even as she continued to pet him, kissing his cheeks and neck.

"Harold, honey," she whispered, "are you okay?"

"I… I don't know," he admitted. "Gosh… I don't know why I'm shaking… maybe it's this stupid plane… idiot!"

As he cursed himself and shook his head, she looked into his eyes, and could tell then and there he wasn't still not confident in himself. She wanted to cry, because after all he had done to help her, she hadn't been able to help him.

Harold had not had any luck courting Leshawna in TDA. He had tried so hard to get close to her, but she was firm in her belief that they could only work out as friends. The nerd continued to express his affection to her, to no avail. After the season was over, he had begun a musical career with Justin, Cody, and Trent, but he was always talking about her during interviews.

Popularity wasn't good to Harold, as the harsh criticism of fans and cruel people, the ones Bridgette believed were solely put on Earth to be jerks, had been almost hell-bent on insulting Harold at everything he did. He wasn't handsome, he wasn't a bad boy, and he didn't want to promote reckless partying and self-destructive attitudes. He had wanted to keep a healthy lifestyle for when he met Leshawna again.

When he did, she was still determined to stay friends. Harold was slowly beginning to finally accept this, when right after the Yukon challenge ended, Leshawna and Duncan hooked up as a couple. Courtney had been upset (and loud) about this pairing, but she wasn't anywhere near as crestfallen as Harold was. The nerd was so devastated to see the woman he wanted to be with most go to the boy he couldn't stand in the least, he spent long hours in the confessional, just lost in thought.

"_But it didn't stop him from helping me,_" Bridgette thought as she kissed her boyfriend's neck. Harold was making pleased moans, but she could still feel him trembling. Leshawna hooking up with Duncan had ruined his self-esteem, but he had taken it like a real gentleman; however, the surfer girl realized now, more than ever, how much she respected the gentleman in Harold that had not been in Geoff.

Geoff had become worse and worse in TDA, letting fame and popularity get to him. Bridgette should have known that a party animal would be like this when global attention was prominent, but maybe she couldn't let herself believe Geoff would become like someone of _Jersey Shore_: a bad boy who wanted to party nonstop in self-destructive behavior with no thought for the future.

TDA had become a nightmare for her, trying to cope that her boyfriend was becoming more of a party monster, emphasis on the latter. Harold, like all her other friends, had tried to calm down Geoff when they had been eliminated (Gwen grudgingly, since Geoff had made her look like an evil villain over her break-up with Trent). Still, Geoff had not changed, and Bridgette realized it was over by the end of the show.

Still, they had been together throughout all the publicity after TDA ended. He couldn't be a man and just let her go, he would guilt-trip and convince her time after time to keep up appearances. All the while, he admired other women and led in behavior that she was appalled by; her mother had called her so many times, asking why she stayed with him.

Finally, before TDWT started, she announced it was over between them. Geoff refused to talk or even look at her when they appeared at the award show, and certainly not on the bus chase afterwards. She felt guilty, relief, anger, all sorts of emotions she didn't know how to confess to her girl friends who had similar problems. That's when she started talking to Harold, something she hadn't done since TDI, and felt all the relief of having a friend she could turn to.

The two were close since the start of TDWT, joking and laughing and smiling. Many, especially Tyler, believed they were going to hook up. Before she had the courage to ask him if he'd like that (or him have the guts to ask her that too), Chris had shown them all live footage of the TDWT Aftermath, and it was all of Bridgette's nightmares.

Geoff, very bitter and driven by his new co-host Blaineley, had turned the Aftermath into a Bridgette-bashing party, saying everything the two had done as a couple and slandering her as much as he could. Blaineley egged him on gleefully, and it wasn't until DJ stepped in to get him to shut up that it had stopped; Bridgette had missed DJ's brave stand, she had fled to cry.

Harold had been there to comfort her, to help dry the tears and tell her that Geoff was an idiot. As he soothed her and convinced her that everything would be okay, she realized her friend since TDI was the kind of boy she really wanted. She had been distracted, but no more. She cupped his face and kissed him, long and sweet, before she even really realized what she was doing.

Bridgette had always wondered if cliché sayings, like "Follow your heart," were true. They didn't seem to mean anything until you actually realized you were following them, and she was just fine with that. Since that kiss, Bridgette and Harold had officially hooked up, spending all the time they could with each other. It was easier than most had it, being on the same team.

Now though, sitting alone in the former confessional bathroom together, she felt she had been incredibly selfish. Harold had helped her, been there for her, and made her feel her normal, happy self. Bridgette had talked, he listened, and his pain was still in there.

"Harold," she said as she sat in his lap, cupping his face, "I think it's time I tell you just how much you mean to me."

"Okay," he said, a little unsure despite it all.

"I know you're still hurting. I know wounds like what you suffered take time, and I haven't addressed. I've been selfish and only allowed you to help mine."

"You haven't been selfish-"

"Don't interrupt, let me say it all. Now, you helped me when Geoff turned into a fame-crazed monster, helped me feel better when I felt like crap and couldn't understand why. I should have known though, that you were hurting throughout it all too."

She caressed his face, leaning down to softly kiss his lips. "If you ever doubt you are not worth it, that you're not special, remember that you are my hero. And someone who is as sweet and caring as you should just ignore all those creeps who try and put you down.

"Leshawna may be one of my best friends, but she was very foolish to let you go. Between you and me, I don't know what she sees in Duncan either, but all I know is that she should have seen all the good in you, because I see it every day, all the time. So now…"

She pet his hair, eskimo-kissing him again and giggling. That eskimo-kiss that had begun in the Alps when they were so cold and thought it would be cute, and had begun their biggest sign of affection. "You're not going to continue to be gloomy when you've got me, are you?"

Her answer was a sweet kiss on the lips. She swooned as she curled her arms around Harold's neck, he always kissed her with such affection that she felt that she could melt. He pet her sides, arms, then traveled up to her face and caressed her cheeks. She looked into his eyes, tinted green from his nerdy glasses, and saw him smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, petting his hair. "You look at me as if you've just seen me for the first time."

"It's just that you're such a deep and wonderful person, my dear Bridgette," he said, savoring her name as he caressed her hair, "that you always manage to astonish me. Your beauty, intelligence, passion, it is all incredible."

"I'm nothing special," she said, looking away and blushing.

"It's been my experience that people who say that are the ones that really are special," he said, kissing her cheek. "You are an incredible person, Bridgette, and you're wicked-special."

"What a funny way to put it."

"Gosh, sorry."

"I didn't mean that in a bad way."

Bridgette snuggled up to him more, nuzzling her cheek to his. She proceeded to cup his face and kiss him passionately, cooing as she deepened their make out session. Harold had a particular scent and taste to him that had taken a bit of time to become accustomed to, but now she was just fine it. Harold had been intoxicated with her own scent and taste since their first kiss, he just had to not be overwhelmed with how much Bridgette loved to kiss.

The surfer girl seemed to fit her tomboyish enthusiasm, romantic passion, and emotional desire into her kissing, something that could overwhelm a boy. To Harold, it was just living proof just how awesome she was; plus, as a nerd who had always wanted a girl who loved to kiss, this was a treasure. He just had to work at keeping up at first, but when Bridgette kissed him, it really didn't take much time for him to match her passion.

She purred and cooed when she kissed him, caressing his lanky body all over. She loved to tickle his ribs, he squirmed adorably. He loved to touch her face and hair, they were a testament to just what a natural beauty she was; Harold could picture her sixty years from now, and still looking beautiful then.

As they continued to make out, Bridgette leaned down and nipped at his neck playfully. As he squirmed more, she giggled and felt a twinge of naughtiness. Deciding to embrace, she whispered, low and sensuous, "You wanna know what Gwen suggested to me when we were talking?"

"Wh-what's that, Bridge?"

"She suggested I should show you my boobs."

Harold's eyes went wide behind the glasses, his hands slightly quivered. He loved, and Bridgette was fully aware of that, breasts; she deduced it was because of all the big-breasted, butt-kicking heroines of video games and comic books that had brought this desire in him (and she was right). The nerd was patient, he never made any kind of move to her chest, and she loved him for that. Right now, she was feeling the rush of excitement as she peered into those eyes of his.

"Mmm, would you like that?"

"Well, I have to say yes, but politely decline."

"What? Why?"

"Simply put, I think it's a bit too soon for me to indulge that with you," Harold said. "I would rather it be when we could be alone together, off this show."

"Does being off the show mean that much to you?"

"It's hard to explain," he admitted. "But it's like… gosh… it's like that even though this show brought us together, as well as other couples, this is a cruel show."

Bridgette nodded in agreement, but something still bothered her. She sighed and muttered, "Am I just not that exciting?"

"Bridge, the day I get to go that far with you, I'll probably classify it as the second greatest day of my life, first being when we hooked up," he said, beaming up at her. "I have no idea why you don't think so."

"I'm not that big, I'm just an ordinary B-cup sized girl."

"Bah, boobs are like fantasy races," Harold said, holding up a finger as he explained this rather odd point, "they can be common like humans, big like the orcs or elves, small like a gnome, come in any shape, size, or color, and they will still be an utter delight for one to see."

Harold smiled as he finished the explanation. He was rather confused when Bridgette burst into a wild fit of giggles. She clung to him, laughing hard, until she finally gasped for air and nuzzled his face. "You say the most nerdy, dorky, darling things I've ever heard."

"Err, I try."

"How do you do it?" Bridgette asked, beaming at him as she corrected herself in straddling him. "How do you manage to stay so nerdy and different, when everyone makes fun of you over it?"

"I guess it's because I realized a long time ago, that I was nerdy and enjoyed it more than anything. If people made fun of me, I would just make sure I wouldn't let them change me; I would do everything I could to be the opposite of the jerks insulting me. Though I faltered a little during the show… I guess there are demons in me still."

"We're on camera 24/7, it's not easy to maintain yourself," Bridgette said. "I would know, I've done some things I regret."

"Like what? You've always been sweet, my surfing mermaid."

"I did some bad things, like when I laughed at you during TDI."

"You were also the only person to have a heart, and that," he said as he poked her nose, "is why I always liked you."

"Do you think we would have hooked up if I hadn't been distracted by Geoff? Or you by Leshawna?"

"It's hard to say. Maybe in an alternate universe, or some crazy story written by a fan online, we hooked up during TDI; there's always a chance. But we have each other now, and I'm not looking back. I'm looking forward, and how things are going to be with you.

"I hope you like camping. I love it since my days in the Possum Scouts."

"I'm afraid to be out in the woods alone."

"I'll be with you, of course, my dear mermaid."

Bridgette felt her heart flutter. It didn't matter how nerdy Harold could sound at times, he had his heart and soul in his tone, in what he said to her. She wanted to laugh, cry, sing, all those crazy things that they mentioned in love songs that she took for granted until now. She also felt hot, her body felt like a fever was coming; her hoodie was suddenly not comfortable.

"Excuse me," she muttered as she grabbed the hem of her jacket. She pulled it off her, and then remembered that she didn't wear too much under except her baby blue tube top. Harold was trying very hard to not stare, failing rather miserably, until he heard her giggle.

"I know you want to wait. And I so appreciate you for that," she purred as she caressed his face, leaning in. At this angle, he could look down her top, but his eyes were transfixed on hers. "But I just want to ask… are you comfortable with this?"

"As soon as my heart starts beating again, I'll answer that."

She giggled and eskimo-kissed him, touching his face as she rested her forehead on his. They stayed this way for a couple minutes, exchanging kisses and giggles. Harold was caressing her stomach and sides with his slender fingers, and she cooed as he felt her skin. Unable to resist, she took his hand and led it up to the curve of her breast. His fingertips, very gingerly at first, touched the fabric of her top in gentle strokes.

It was almost like she could feel his fingers on the undersides of her breasts. The tube top wasn't enough cover to stop the sensation, and it only grew when he kissed her chest, right at the top of her breast. She swooned loudly, feeling herself becoming extremely hot inside; a bead of sweat even grew on her forehead. As she wiped it off, she looked down at him.

"Are… are you sure," she panted, "that you don't want to do more?"

"As enthralling as that would be," Harold said, tickling her ribs and making her squirm in his lap, "I would rather save it for when we are no longer on the show. I want to remember that when we're not trapped on a crappy plane's busted restroom."

"I never knew nerds had such restraint."

"Comes from vowing we'd treasure the woman we fall for like the wonder she is."

She laughed and kissed him, pushing her chest against his. As she licked her tongue into his mouth, she managed to mutter, "Does it… bug you when I joke about your nerdiness?"

"I don't mind at all," he replied. "But if you do continue, I'll poke fun at surfer girl stereotypes."

"Oh? And what would those be?"

"That while we love them in those tight wet suits," Harold said, tracing her sides from top to bottom, "we'd love to see them out of those suits even more so."

"Aha, you want to see my suit hit the sand, do you, my handsome nerd?"

"And I don't mind if you're not wearing a bikini underneath either, my lovely mermaid."

Bridgette cackled, and went at him again, but this time she bonked her forehead against his, causing a dizzying pain as they rubbed their sore noggins. As she apologized, he waved it off. He was almost used to it, Bridgette had caused several head bonks, teeth clacks, and tumbles to the floor when trying to kiss him. She was more than worth it, but he was worried his glasses might break at some point.

As she pat his chest in apology, she felt another impish spur as her hands were at the hem of his shirt. Pulling that purple fabric with the unusual hamburger logo on it up to his collar bone, she went to kiss his bare chest. Harold shivered and moaned as she treated herself to him. Her finger traced his areola, and she beamed up at him as she continued.

"You know, you might make a good surfer," she whispered between kisses, "you will need to gain a little more weight though…"

"I know how to surf, Bridge," he strained to say, trying not to cry out in pleasure.

She darted up, almost hitting his chin with her head. "Really? You never told me that."

"I've gone surfing before, yes, I just haven't had a chance to tell you."

"That's like the best news I've heard ever," she gleefully exclaimed, hugging him. "Oh, are you good? Have you caught a barrel?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, Bridgette."

"I am so praying that the next place is Hawaii! Or California! Or Surfer's Paradise! Gosh! I would kidnap Chris Maclean to make him take us to one of those places!"

Harold merely laughed, watching his girlfriend have a fangirl-like gush-fest over surfing. She really did light up, like magic, when she talked about it. He realized he was going to have to become very used to this as he carried on dating her; that was a lot easier than becoming a vegetarian too, that was going to be very difficult indeed.

When Bridgette was done gushing, the two went right back to kissing. They carried on for a few more minutes until there was a knock at the door. "Bridgette?" Tyler's voice from the other side called. "I'm really, really sorry to bother you, but we need your help here. Leshawna and Gwen have seized the kitchen from Chef Hatchet, and they say they need you right away."

Bridgette sighed in frustration, then looked at Harold apologetically. "I'll be right out," she called out. She leaned in to whisper to her boyfriend, "Those two are the best friends I've ever had, but they really know squat about cooking."

She and Harold exchanged one more kiss, then he handed her her hoodie. She smirked at him as she slipped it back on, whispering, "Let's carry this on after the challenge," she whispered. "I want more of your chest."

"Oh, so you want me for my body, my dear Bridgette?"

"That and so much more of you, all of you."

They tried to inconspicuously leave the confessional, but Bridgette accidentally swung the door into Alejandro. After she was done apologizing to the handsome teen, she hurried towards the kitchen. Harold watched her go, though he was slightly distracted with what sounded like Alejandro muttering something under his breath. Alejandro had been eyeing Bridgette since his first day joining the show, and for some reason, Harold didn't trust him, no matter how nice and flattering he was.

The nerd walked back to the cafeteria, where Tyler sat alone. The jock was watching the kitchen, where the three girls were arguing over what to make now. The two boys decided, without saying anything, that it was too dangerous to go into a kitchen with three chefs in there.

"I'm so sorry I had to interrupt… whatever you two might have been up to," Tyler said, glancing to the side in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I mean, yes it was very nice and all," he said, smiling at recalling it, "but I don't know if I can really be all that when in a bad airplane bathroom."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tyler said. "But dude, we may not have time when the show is over, because we'll be going back home."

"Home seems so far away. Gosh."

A clattering of a pan hitting the floor startled them both, and the two boys exchanged glances. "Those three get so frenetic when they're together," Tyler said, chuckling. "You know what would be fun, dude? If the three of us couples got together for a triple date, you know?"

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't like that. Not when the big jerk is dating Leshawna."

Tyler sighed, trying to wonder what to reply to this. He drummed his fingers on the table as he contemplated the next thing to say. The jock knew he wasn't the best at words, he still wondered how he managed to express himself correctly to Gwen. As he thought, the big jerk better known as Duncan walked by.

"Hey guys," he said as he waved at him. Harold frowned and looked away, while Tyler granted him a soft wave. "Have you seen Leshawna?"

Tyler could see Harold bristle, and he whispered to his friend, "Easy." He turned to Duncan and said, "She's in the kitchen with Gwen and Bridgette."

"Oh man… do I want to go in there?"

"You might want to get ready to duck."

"I'll take that in mind, thank you."

As Duncan walked over to the kitchen, Harold eyed him angrily at his back, then shook his head. "I don't get," he admitted to Tyler, "why she's seeing him."

"Does it really bother you that much? I mean, dude, I know you like Leshawna, but you're dating Bridgette now."

"Gosh, it's a matter of a good woman falling for a weasel," Harold muttered. "How would you feel if Duncan liked Gwen like that or something?"

"I'm not too good at imagining what couldn't ever happen," Tyler said, shrugging. "But hey, I know you respect Leshawna, so just remember that she's a tough and smart girl. She can take care of herself."

As the nerd sighed and shook his head, Tyler added, "Don't worry about things, that's all I can recommend. You're happy with Bridgette now, aren't you?"

"Gosh yeah. I've never been more happy."

"Focus on that then."

Harold chuckled, remember what just happened in the confessional. "I guess you're right, dude. Are you just insisting it because you hooked us up?"

"You two were the ones who hooked up yourselves, why do you say I did it?"

"Hey, you kept giving us space together, you even let me know where Bridgette went after Chris showed us the Aftermath footage. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have enough time together."

As Harold and Tyler continued to talk, Duncan was being very, very brave as he entered the kitchen with three girls trying to cook a meal. Though they were best of friends, each girl was adamant about what to make: Bridgette would always want to make something without meat, Leshawna was for making a whole buffet-sized meal for everyone, and Gwen, who ate like a bird, was determined to keep it simple.

A cheese grader thrown though the air almost brained Duncan, but he ducked in time. "Thank you, Tyler," he muttered to himself before he ducked again, almost clobbered by a toaster. He had to jump as a blender bounced off the floor and almost hit his shin. "For the love of God, stop throwing things!"

"What doesn't anything work on this damn plane?" Leshawna shouted in frustration, then she noticed her boyfriend. "Oh. Hi, Baby Boy!"

"Okay, one, I told you not to call me that when others were around," he pointed out, noticing Gwen and Bridgette looking at him now (Gwen was grinning at him at those words), "and two, you nearly hit me with all the things that have been thrown to the side!"

"Sorry, Baby Boy," Leshawna said, smirking playfully, "didn't know you were there. I'm just a little annoyed that Chef has broken most everything in this kitchen in his attempts to cook."

"No kidding," Gwen added. "I swear, he might have just broken everything to make sure nothing could properly be made."

Duncan shrugged and said, "Whatever, maybe we'll get something nice to eat next stop. Hey, Leshawna, can I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of important."

Leshawna looked a little unsure, pondering whether to let her boyfriend try to get into her shirt again like he had countless times, or try to make a meal for everyone that she was set on. Gwen was holding a pitcher of juice, glancing between the two, and had a brain storm. The goth girl dropped it, spilling the fruit juice all over the floor.

"Oh no," she shouted, a little too exaggerated. "Here, Leshawna, get out of here and spend time with him, Bridgette and I will clean this up!"

"Girl, you sure?" Leshawna asked as she stepped away from the spill. Duncan seized the opportunity and took her hand, pulling her out of the kitchen. Gwen laughed aloud when they were gone and looked over at Bridgette, only to see an upset scowl on the surfer girl's face.

"I wish you hadn't done that."

"Why not? They need some time to get together!"

"He just wants to try to get to second base with her, Gwen! I know you're friends with him, but seriously-"

"Why are you so upset? Didn't you and Harold get to second base?"

Bridgette blushed bright pink then red, as she nudged the floor with her foot. "Well, no, not really. He wants to wait, as do I."

"Harold, of all people, wants to wait to see your boobs? Wow, that doesn't sound like the Harold I've known."

"No offense, Gwen, but there's so much more to Harold than you know. He's the sweetest boy I've ever known, and I care about him a great deal."

Gwen raised one of her dark eyebrows, then chuckled. "Well, I am happy for you," she replied, "but there's a lot more to Duncan than you know, Bridgette."

"He hasn't been nice to me once, Gwen, not once. And don't get me started on how he treats Harold…"

"Look, I know that's bad, but I'll talk to him if Leshawna doesn't knock some sense in him. And trust me, if anyone can knock sense around, it's Leshawna."

"That's very true, but aren't you worried he might get bruised?"

"He might like it rough like that."

"Oh, eww!"

Gwen laughed as her friend balked. "You're a sensitive girl for a tomboy surfer, you know that?"

"I am usually tougher than this… I guess since I just had my make out session with Harold interrupted…"

She stopped talking, blushing red again. Gwen laughed and pulled her friend in for a hug. "Oh you. It's adorable how shy but still forward you get when you talk about Harold. You really love the guy, don't you?"

"Yes," Bridgette said, smiling right back at her, "yes I do."

"And I love Tyler, I'm sure he loves me. But just give Duncan a chance, you may be surprised how much he loves Leshawna."

* * *

><p>*<strong>LESHAWNA and DUNCAN*<strong>

***BEGIN!***

"Duncan, I am gonna knock you upside your head so that that tiny brain rattles around your piercing-addled skull of yours until some sense is banged into it! You better brace yourself, because I am-"

"Leshawna, chill! Jeez, I was just kidding, I'll ask about your underwear color later!"

Leshawna scowled and crossed her arms. "All right, Baby Boy, let's get this over with. I still think you dragged me into the confessional to try and get in my shirt again."

"No no, today I'm not gonna," he said, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his mohawk, muttering to himself about how he should have prepared some lines for this. "Leshawna, I know I have faults-"

"You came to tell me what I already know-"

"Hey, if you want to hear what I have to say, don't interrupt me."

"Fair enough, but this better be good."

"Look, Leshawna, I have faults, I admit it. I've been aware of that, and you're still the only person outside of family that I admit that too, since the first darn season of the show. And I know I'm a bit of a horn dog…"

Leshawna didn't say anything, but she raised an eyebrow. Duncan conceded defeat with a sigh and said, "Okay, maybe a big horn dog, but Leshawna, that's because of you."

"Pardon?"

"Look, I've flirted with girls, I've made little advances, and with Courtney, it was more just fooling around. But with you, I actually try to get in your shirt. Because that's how much I want you."

"I seriously don't know how to feel about this, except that you're telling me that you want to paw me."

"You're the only one who I feel this way about," Duncan insisted. "You're a woman I feel strongly about. I tell you things I don't tell anyone, I feel stronger with you than anyone else."

He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of better words, knowing conversation wasn't his strong suit. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm just more passionate about you than I have been with any other girl."

"So what you are saying is that because you like me more, more than Courtney and Heather and Lindsay, and any other girl you've flirted with. Thus you are more forward with me."

"Yes… I think," he stammered, watching her brown eyes. "Hey, I know that you're tough enough and such… why do you keep staring at me?"

Leshawna merely chuckled and rubbed his face. "You're sweet, Baby Boy, but you need to work on your speaking skills. Luckily for you, I think I get the gist of what you're saying."

"Really? Good. Now…"

She looked at him suspiciously, and he followed up by saying, "I just wanted to let you know that I do respect you, and hope you're not still pissed at me."

"What gave you in the impression that I was mad at you like that?"

"You're not talking to me."

"Baby Boy, I ain't mad at you, you just know this show makes me edgy and competitive."

"Oh. Thought that I really ticked you off or something."

"Trust me, if I were mad at you, it would be more obvious than that. I'm just a little stressed overall. The competition is rough, my two best friends are on the other teams, and Chris is more egotistical than ever."

"Yeah, he is being a real dick, ain't he? I cannot believe he's making us sing too."

"I can deal with that, but I know you have problems with it. Funny, you love running your mouth off so much."

As Leshawna chuckled, Duncan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well said," he replied, and then kissed her. At first, she was surprised and didn't think she should let him, but sank into his advances after a few seconds. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled her punk boyfriend up to him, almost yanking him off his feet.

Leshawna loved kissing Duncan. He was good at it, something she was a little jealous knowing he had practice, but her tempo matched his rather well. He was also rather surprised how powerful her kissing was, she was quite the passionate woman. Duncan did have to hunch over a little to kiss her, but as long as she didn't pull too hard on his head, he didn't mind.

His hands started to wander a little, but a lot more slowly than they did when he aimed for second base. He gently caressed her sides, petting her curves that she was so proud of, and he had grown rather fond of himself. As his knuckles and digits massaged her hips, she cooed and pet his mohawk. He snickered as she did so, she responded with her own devious giggle.

"Oh, what's this?" he said, grinning slyly at her and licking her lips. "Have I made a bad girl out of you, Leshawna?"

"Baby Boy, you assume that there wasn't one to begin with."

"Now I am intrigued. When do I get to see the Naughty Leshawna?"

"Everything comes within time, so long as you watch your footing and hands."

"You know what? I'm actually starting to see how that's a good thing. Seriously, makes me think if I do it little by little, I'm not gonna get slapped."

"Exactly, Baby Boy! Well, except like this!"

She slapped his butt. He yelped, loud enough for those outside the bathroom to hear. As Leshawna giggled and tried to slap his butt again, he squirmed to get away from her, wrestling inside the small bathroom. The plane suddenly hit a bit of turbulence, and Leshawna was pitched towards Duncan. He managed to catch her, but one of his hands grabbed her breast in the process.

They froze, him looking horrified. "Don't kill me," he said, slowly retracting his hand. "Turbulence, movement… not my fault."

"Oh calm down, I know it was an accident. But hey, I'll make a deal with you."

She grabbed his hand and pulled it back to her breast, rather enjoying the way his pretty eyes widened in amazement. Grinning slyly, she whispered, "I'll let you cop a feel… if you let me do so too."

"Say what now?" Duncan asked after he found his voice.

Leshawna reached around and grabbed his butt with both hands, making him yelp again. (Harold outside was whimpering how he really did _not_ need to hear this.) She squeezed his tush, wrapping her fingers around it and squeezing.

"I always did think you had a cute butt," she teased. "And now… I _feel_ it!"

"Bad pun, but I will forgive you," he replied, caressing the underside of her breast with his knuckles. "Oh, how I forgive you."

"This is just a little something, hon, don't forget that."

"Don't worry," he said, caressing the curves with his fingertips. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I can behave myself when need be-AWK!"

He squawked again when she goosed him. Her cackling laughter was quite charming, and he laughed his special laugh as well. Their lips met, kissing passionately as they felt each other up. Her hands on his butt, his hands on her breasts, it was slightly awkward but rather incredible for both of them.

"And don't… tell anyone I told you this…," Leshawna said between hot kisses, "but I've wanted to grab this butt of yours for the longest time, probably almost as much as you've wanted my chest."

"Really? But… why didn't you ask?"

"Because, Baby Boy, you don't just ask for these things. They come naturally."

"Normally, I would think that was lame, but hey, I really cannot complain right now."

They continued to make out passionately, groping each other. Duncan sat down to pull her to him, and she squirmed to get comfortable on him. She was proud of her shape, but knew it wasn't ideal for sitting on someone's lap. Previously, Duncan had made jokes that had ended cuddle time, but now he was much better about that. When they were comfortable, kissing and groping resumed.

This carried on for about a half-hour. Duncan and Leshawna had even gotten into the clothing of the other, her squeezing his butt inside his pants and him groping her breasts in her bra under her shirt; she even snapped his boxer waistline to tease him.

She grinned wickedly at him, him returning the look, and she went for the hem of that black skull shirt of his. After she pulled it off, she felt up his naked chest, playing with his nipples with her fingertips. He shuddered and hissed in the most attractive ways to her, and she wanted more.

Sadly, more would be denied, as the plane went into a nosedive. Duncan and Leshawna were thrown against the wall, holding each other, and then the plane hit ground, or rather water. They were thrown off the seat and on the floor until the plane stopped moving, making all kinds of rather disconcerting noises.

"Worst…," Duncan groaned from on top of her, shaking his head, "plane… ever! Leshawna, are you all right?"

"I'm just fine, Duncan, how are you?"

"In one piece," he said, taking a deep breath. "No blood, no broken bones… yeah, I'm good. Shall we resume?"

"The plane almost crashes, and you wanna make out more?"

"Why not? Celebrate we're alive?" he responded, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

She started to groan, then thought, "_Oh what the hell_." Seizing his head, she pulled him down and kissed him more, sucking on his lips and tongue. The swoon he let out was so romantic, she didn't even mind that his hands reached under her shirt again.

The door to the bathroom flew open, Bridgette peering in. "Are you guys okay?" she shouted before she spotted them. Duncan, without his shirt, laying on Leshawna with his hands under her shirt groping her chest, with her hands on his butt and squeezing. Both of them looked over at Bridgette, who blushed crimson red.

"Um, I'll be… going now," she muttered, ashamed, and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(PARIS, FRANCE)<strong>

"I was just so worried about them," Bridgette was telling Harold as they followed Chris to the Louvre Museum. "I mean, it was a nasty crash, I thought they could have been hurt, especially when they didn't come out right away! I feel so stupid."

"Don't," Harold said, patting her shoulder. "You were concerned about their safety, and I'm sure Leshawna knows all you cared about was that."

"Yeah… but I don't think Duncan does."

"Who cares what he thinks?"

"I have to agree with you there."

A little bit behind them, Duncan right now was caring what someone thought of him, but it was only Leshawna. He actually felt a little ashamed, felt like he had rushed it all over again, even if she was okay with it.

"_None of my previous relationships have worked out_," he thought to himself. "_This one, this is something that I feel better about than any of the others, even Courtney._"

"Hey Baby Boy?" Leshawna said to him, getting away from her other teammates to talk to him.

"Yeah?" He was so deep in thought, he forgot to remind her not to call him that around the others.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," he said, looking away from her.

"Look, I just want to make something clear with you," she said. "I liked what happened, but don't think we're gonna do it every time now."

"Hey, I was just thinking the same thing."

"You were not."

"No, I really was," he insisted, looking at her now, making sure to make eye contact. "Leshawna, I want to make this work, and I know it's not gonna by rushing for your girls every time we're alone."

"Elegant."

"I'm serious, I-"

"No, I am too, I believe you. Just don't refer to my chest as my 'girls' again, will you?"

"Sure thing, Leshawna babe, but what should I call them?"

She playfully slugged his arm, which he returned, both laughing lightly and pushing each other. It ended with them walking with them holding hands, and he felt a little embarrassed doing it around the others. She saw his slight blush, and muttered, "Are you not comfortable holding hands in public yet?"

He looked around at the others, some of them glancing at the two. Duncan was tempted to let go, but swallowed all the stupid emotions inside of him and gave her hand a squeeze. "No," he said reassuringly, "I ain't ashamed of this."

She swooned mentally, and then held herself closer to him. He felt all the awkwardness pushed aside, he was very pleased now to be with her like this.

As the group reached the Louvre Museum, there was a tour guide out front. She looked very friendly, and her blue eyes twinkled when she saw Duncan and Leshawna holding hands. Her romantic titter continued until their host opened his mouth.

"Hello," he said, tapping her podium, "I'm Chris Maclean, here with Total Drama World Tour. We're allowed in the-"

He was cut off when she stopped laughing immediately, and screamed. While everyone was startled, Chris grinned as he realized she was a fan. He closed his eyes and posed, saying, "Yes yes, I know I'm much better looking in person than on camera."

"It's you! Chris Maclean!"

"Indeed I am, and though I'd love to give you an autograph-"

"It's him all right, at the front door! Get him, quick!"

Chris opened his eyes to see she was shouting into a walkie-talkie, and when several guards burst out the front door and sprinted towards him, he suddenly realized this wasn't a fan. The guards pounced him, the lead one standing over the dog pile.

"Well well, this is the jerk who crashed a plane into the nearby river," the head guard said, rubbing a hand over the interesting facial scar he had between his eyes on his forehead. "You're gonna pay for that, you were supposed to use the runway! You've got quite a big fine to pay, mister!"

"No no, you got it all wrong," Chris shouted as the guards picked him up, pulling him away. "Izzy was driving the plane, Izzy crashed it! Let me go, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, and we aren't going to deal with you crazy Canadian hosts in our country! Boys, take him to the station, we'll deal with him later!"

"I don't believe this," Chris shouted as the guards dragged him away. "I'll get you frogs for this! Hey, you want an autograph in exchange?"

After the guards took him away, the head guard looked over at the gal in front of the door, and said, "Sorry about that, love."

"No problem, Xander, thank you for helping, eh wot," she said, smiling at him. She then looked over at the contestants and walked over to them. " 'Ello, everyone, glad to see you here, and so many lovely faces! My name is Crystal Rose, I'll be your tour guide for your World Tour.

"Since your host is, um, detained at the moment, we'll just let you tour the place. Bob's your uncle! Any questions?"

There were a few, and surprisingly she answered them.

"Why did you arrest Charlie?" Lindsay asked. "I mean, is crashing the plane really arrest-worthy, if I'm thinking of the right word?"

"Maybe," Crystal said, adjusting her cravat. She glanced over at Xander, who shrugged and fiddled with one of his ebony bangs.

"Um, are we in France or Britain?" Noah inquired. "I mean, why do you have a British accent when we're at the museum?"

"I'm sort of an exchange student, if you will. But I'm sure you don't want to know more about me, the museum is far more interesting!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Bridgette said, smiling at her. "You're the friendliest face we've seen in a long time!"

"Yes indeed, chica," Alejandro said, grinning at Crystal and making her blush. "Is there a painting of you in that museum?" Xander cleared his throat loudly, and Alejandro quickly got the hint. Stepping back, he politely smiled and remained quiet.

"Well now, we should group you up into pairings… I mean, groups, just groups, so that you are all in place. Let's start with…"

She again looked over at Leshawna and Duncan, giggling cheerfully as she noticed their hands clasped together. Before Duncan felt too uncomfortable with all the attention this was getting, she said, "Oh! That's right, ol' chaps! You need to hold hands with your partner! It's the only way to ensure you stay behaved!"

"Is that necessary?" Heather griped.

"Of course! What with your host being a criminal that has crashed a plane on the premise, and knowing what he intends to do in our museum, we have strict codes and rules, so you have to bloody do it. Got that?"

"I have absolutely no problem with this," Bridgette said, taking Harold's hand in hers and squeezing it. His face turned several shades of red, as he truly was not used to girls showing him affection. Bridgette doing so was different, but an incredible kind of different that made him swoon inwardly and grin like an idiot outwardly.

Crystal was again giggling over a couple holding hands. "All right then," she said excitedly, "we'll do it like that. The tour guides are right inside, just enter and I'll be with you shortly."

"We really have to hold hands?" Heather continued to complain, but Crystal tut-tutted her, looking around for a suitable partner. Alejandro volunteered, and he held hands with her as she glared at him, daring him to give an excuse for her to dig her nails into his hand.

As Leshawna and Duncan, Bridgette and Harold, and Alejandro and Heather went into the museum holding hands, the others realized there was no way around this public affection display. Cody and Izzy immediately held hands and walked in, her joking about wanting to hold his butt as well.

Lindsay approached Noah, whispering to him, "Think we should dare?"

"Everyone's obligated, Lindsay hon. I don't mind so much, you know."

"I thought you hated this kind of thing. Since Carol here wants to do it-"

"Lindsay," he said firmly, taking her hand in his, "I'm not ashamed of this. Come on."

They walked into the famous building, Lindsay blushing and giggling happily. Crystal watched them go in, then heard someone else laughing. It was Tyler, who had watched the cynic and cheerleader go in together.

"I knew they had a thing for each other," he said.

Gwen smiled at her boyfriend, then over at Crystal, who was also laughing happily. The goth girl raised an eyebrow and asked, "It's not really a rule that we have to hold hands, is it?"

"Nope," she admitted.

Gwen merely shrugged, and moved her slender hand into Tyler's own big hand. The two squeezed each other's hands and walked in together. Crystal was all giggles again, while Xander looked over at her with a sly grin.

"You helpless romantic, you."

"Hey, someone had to amp up the romance on this show, because Chris sure isn't!"

* * *

><p><strong>(One Challenge, enormous fine, and an elimination later…)<strong>

**(Back on the Plane)**

Team Victory enjoyed the first class section of the plane, sipping drinks and enjoying the good food there. Actually, Harold and Bridgette were, feeding each other in the most lovey-dovey way.

"Have you tried the macadamia nut cookies?" Bridgette said, holding one up to Harold's mouth. "They're delicious!"

Harold nibbled on the cookie she was offering, smiling in delight. "Mmm, good thing I'm not allergic, I love the taste of them!"

He took her hand and kissed her fingertips, beaming at her. She giggled, blushing at the affection, and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there together, quiet and just enjoying each other's company.

After a couple minutes, Bridgette broke the silence by asking, "Where do you suppose the others are? None of them are around, and you'd think they'd want to be in here."

"Beats me. I have no idea where Ezekiel and Noah are, maybe they're trying to calm Izzy down somewhere."

"She really didn't take it well when Cody was voted off," she recalled. "I'm actually a little afraid for Team Amazon with how upset she is."

"Personally, it'll be a little easier without them running around and knocking people over."

"True, but I don't like how things get sad around here when a couple is parted. You do know that one challenge, one day, you or I are going to be eliminated?"

"Either that, or we will compete against each other for the million dollars."

"You think if it came to that, we could just split it instead of competing?"

"I don't think Chris would allow us to not compete, but that won't stop us from sharing afterwards."

The two laughed as they shared ideas on what they would do with the money if they won. Nearby, hiding in the back and overhearing the laughter, was Noah and Lindsay. He kept glancing at the door, worried about being caught.

"Chris is really on the edge," he explained to Lindsay. "I don't know what he'll do if he sees me sneaking you in here; I'm not exactly his favorite."

"Who is his favorite? Is it me? I hope it's not me, I'm so not his type!"

"Chris's type is his mirror."

She giggled over this thought, then, in traditional Lindsay fashion, she thought of a brilliant idea during her moment of mirth. Reaching into the overhead compartments, she pulled out a large blanket, and covered them both. "There," she said, "now they cannot see me, so we're safe!"

Noah smiled at her, caressing her face as they went back to quietly talking, kissing, and gorging themselves on the good food of first class.

Back in the economy section, Duncan had taken off one of Leshawna's shoes and was now massaging her foot. "What is it about you and bears?" he asked her. "You always gotta face off against them, or something? Scared the crap out of me."

"You needn't worry 'bout me, Baby Boy," she said, chuckling and then moaning in delight as he worked on her foot. "Mmm, that's so nice! Have you done this before?"

"I won't tell you my secrets until you promise not to punch bears across the face to get them to back off."

"Baby Boy, it worked, didn't it? Would you rather I have run around, screaming my head off like the others?"

"Technically, that could have worked too."

"Xander was grateful I subdued him so that he could get him in the crate without fear of being mauled. Nice guy, that Xander."

"Don't tell me you go for the security guard type."

"Not no mo' I don't," she said, grinning at him and wiggling her toes. "I'm on the other side of the tracks now, so to speak."

They leaned in to kiss, ignoring the disgusted scoff of Heather (they both flipped her off as a response during their kissing). Nearby, Gwen and Tyler watched a little bit, and the goth girl laughed to herself.

"Every time I see them," she admitted to her boyfriend, "it still looks surreal, you know? Like I could never picture them together, but now that it's happening, it looks so sweet!"

"Only you could get away with calling Duncan 'sweet' in a way," Tyler said. "Well, next to Leshawna."

The two laughed and looked over at Leshawna and Duncan making out, while Heather stood up to walk away, sitting nearer the jock and the goth girl. "I cannot stand all this mushy crap," she said, speaking as if she was talking to himself but loud enough for others to hear. "No one wants to see the street punk and the street sister kissing."

"No one meaning you," Gwen remarked.

Tyler flicked a coin at Heather, hitting her in the forehead. She cursed and stormed off, much to all the members of economy's delight. Gwen grinned at her boyfriend, saying, "I never knew you could be the aggressive one like that."

"You didn't think I, the jock, the one who loves getting physical, could be capable of action?"

Gwen's smirk grew, and she glanced over at Leshawna and Duncan making out still, him playing with her toes. She grinned and whispered into Tyler's ear, "Speaking of physical, I'm quite in the mood again. Being in Paris, seeing the Louvre Museum which I've wanted to for years, and well, current situation…"

"Say no more," he responded, taking her hand in hers. Holding hands again brought a blush to Gwen's face, lighting up that pale look of hers. Even Tyler blushed, and he looked super-cute to Gwen when that happened.

The two headed over for the confessional bathrooms, and Gwen opened the door. What she saw startled her greatly, as well as the two in there…

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback to Paris)<strong>

_"… because Chris sure isn't!" Crystal reasoned with Xander outside the Louvre Museum. She giggled again at her crafty planning, only to be alerted by someone clearing her throat._

_ "Excuse me," Courtney spoke up. "But what am I supposed to do? There's no one else here, and I cannot hold hands with myself! Well, I could, but you think-"_

_ "What are you talking about, love?" the tour guide asked, pointing behind her, "He's still here!"_

_ She was pointing at Ezekiel, who looked rather alone but fascinated with the Louvre Museum, looking at it all from the outside. When he noticed Crystal and Courtney both looking at him, it dawned on him what was being suggested._

_ While he blushed and hid his eyes a little under his toque, Courtney whirled back at Crystal. "What? No! Not him, anyone but him!" she hissed. "He's a… a…"_

_"He's perfectly fine, eh wot," Crystal countered her. "I watch the telly show too, dear, and I have to say, he's a lot better of a man than you think. He's very intelligent, compassionate, and skilled."_

_ "But what he said first season, did you hear that-"_

_ "Yes, and that's all said and done. He's apologized, he's made up for things, and heck, weren't you the one who helped him get back in the show?"_

_ "That's besides the point," Courtney said while looking away, knowing right after she said it that that _was_ the point._

_ "I think you need to stop being so stubborn for a little bit, love. Just put aside the CIT, put aside the competition, and just try to enjoy yourself."_

_ "Last time I did that, Duncan ended up breaking up with me after I changed for him."_

_ "Duncan really didn't change you, there's always parts of you left untapped. And I think there's a part of you who wants someone reasonable and intelligent to talk to. And he is that bloke!"_

_ Ezekiel glanced over at this, to which Crystal smiled at him. As he pondered this and Xander walked over to encourage him, Courtney felt her guard dropping as she glanced again to the side. She muttered, "I don't _need_ a boyfriend."_

_ "No, you don't need one," Crystal said. "But it's nice to have one, or at least someone to talk to."_

_ Courtney sighed, then noticed Ezekiel was standing next to her now. With some resentment, she took his hand and held it in hers. "Don't read too much into this," she muttered._

_ "Okay, eh," he said, smiling at her; he was blushing, and she wanted to repeat herself, but Crystal's words had behave herself a little. Before she could say anything, he asked, "So what painting are you looking forward to seeing the moo'st, eh?"_

_ "I don't know, I.. wait, do you know about the paintings in the Louvre?"_

_ "Ayup yep! My mom, she has this coffee table book, and it has all these pictures of the Louvre; I'm really excited to be here, eh! Do you like art?"_

_ "Um, a little," she admitted. She did, rather a lot, but was blown away that someone she thought was a dumb hick was actually more intelligent. "What paintings do you want to see most?"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Back on the plane again!)<strong>

***EZEKIEL and COURTNEY***

***BEGIN… AGAIN!***

Gwen, wide-eyed, was looking into the confessional bathroom, where Courtney and Ezekiel were huddled up and all over each other. Both were still fully dressed, but their clothes ruffled enough to look like they had been in a wrestling match.

Courtney, who was on top of Ezekiel, looked back to see Gwen staring at them. She made a noise that sounded like a squeak toy stuck in her throat, and whimpered, "I forgot to lock the door!"

The goth girl continued to stare at the scene in front of her with incredulous feelings. Tyler peeped in, then quickly looked away for privacy sake; however, he did flash a thumbs-up at Ezekiel.

The prairie boy was blushing so bright red that his face resembled one of the apples from his family's farm back home. He gently said, "Um, Gwen… could you close the door?"

"What? Oh!" Gwen exclaimed, blushing as well. "Sorry!"

She closed the door, and in the process, Courtney almost shouted, "Don't tell anyone!" But she didn't, because part of her, the mature part that always argued with her stubborn, argumentative side, told her not to be ashamed of this. She sighed as she walked over to the door and locked it.

"That," she said, "was really embarrassing."

"Yeah," Ezekiel said, scratching the back of his head. "But not much we can really do a'boot it, eh?"

"I don't know a'boot that… I mean about," Courtney said, shaking her head. "Okay, seriously, there's no reason why I should be talking like you! I mean, how long have we known each other?"

"Well, there was the five h'oors in the Louvre Museum, then we saw each other doo'ring the contest, eh. And after the contest was over, we had dinner at that restaurant, and you and I talked to avoid Heather…"

He was counting on his hand now, and concluded, "So we've been friends fur a'boot eight or nine h'oors, eh."

"And now, here we are making out in the confessional," Courtney said, sitting down and staring at her feet. "I cannot believe I let myself go so out of control like this."

"What do you mean, eh?"

"I am not normally this… wild," she exclaimed, shaking her head. "I am a CIT, I am professional, I'm a model student! I supposed to keep a clean record and not get into any trouble."

"But you haven't done anything wrong."

"That's besides the point," she snapped, but immediately regretted it. "Actually, yeah, that is the point."

Ezekiel pat her shoulder, smiling at her. "Well, I cannot say that I feel the same way. Personally, I've always thought you were a smart and clever girl."

"Really? Even back at season one?" she said dubiously.

"Yeah, a'boot that," Ezekiel said, drumming his fingers together, looking nervously at the mirror where the cameras used to be. He sighed, and decided he would let the cat out of the bag. "Chris told me I had to say that."

"What?"

"I doo'nt knoo' why, but he's hated me since day one; I mean, you saw hoo' he treated me at the start of the shoo'," Ezekiel said. "And well, he said I had to say that to meet some kind of quota. He told me that all the popular reality shows have these battle of the sexes and such, like that one… what's it called, Jersey Shore?"

Courtney cried out and flinched as if someone swung at her. "Augh! Don't mention that awful crap around me! The mere mention diseases my mind!"

"That bad, eh?"

"Let me put it this way: think of all the immoral and obnoxious stuff you can, mixed with stupid, and then multiply it by one hundred."

"Yikes. So, that's what Chris wanted me to do? One hundred times stupid, obnoxious, and immoral?"

"Seeing how he is acting this season, that's no surprise. Chris probably just wants more conflict like those stupid shows have."

Ezekiel sighed, looking ashamed. "This woo'dent happen if I knew moo'r a'boot the real world, eh," he said, shaking his head as he looked down. "I mean, if I had a bigger idea, maybe I woo'dent come off as so ignorant."

"Hey, in the time we got to know each other, I have come to realize that you're not ignorant, okay?" she assured him. "At least not in good terms. I swear, how did you learn how to speak _eight_ languages? I am having a hard enough time learning French!"

"Just sort of comes naturally fur me, eh."

"Yeah, well, don't you dare tell anyone, but I'm totally jealous of that," she admitted. "I am just so… impressed with how smart you are! I guess that says something about being home schooled."

"I love being home schooled, I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"Yeah, well, not if you came from my home," she grumbled. She looked at him, and for the first time in her life, felt comfortable admitting this to someone else. "I come from a real strict family, and if I step out of line, like if I get an A minus, my folks get really upset."

"Why would they be really upset? I mean, you did well, right?"

"It's not good enough," Courtney muttered. "It's never good enough. It's amazing how many times I have come first place, how I've preformed above expectations, and yet it's just… not good enough."

She rested her head on her hand, bent over as she couldn't look at him as she admitted this. "I cannot ever impress my parents. My mother always tells me I could have done better, and my father acts like anyone could have done what I do. I don't know why they are never satisfied with me, they never act like this with my brothers and sisters."

Ezekiel didn't quite know what to say at this point. He loved his parents, they were supportive, they were strict but not unreasonable. Courtney's parents seemed like the opposite of hers, and he wondered what he could say to help her from looking and feeling so miserable.

"Look," he said, rubbing her back, "I can only imagine hoo' difficult that is fur you, having to strife for the positive feedback that your parents aren't giving you, eh. But if you consider that we are all technically adults here, we're all eighteen, you have others who appreciate you."

"What?"

"Like Bridgette, she's your friend, eh. Your teammates Lindsay and Gwen like you."

"Heather doesn't like me."

"Heather doesn't like anyone, eh."

Courtney couldn't help but laugh at this, shaking her head. "Yeah, but they're not going to approve of this… I'm seeing someone on another team!"

"So is Gwen."

"But I've told her how wrong that is! That she shouldn't… oh I am a hypocrite!"

"I woo'd just say that you didn't knoo' moo'r a'boot it until it happened to you, eh," he said comfortingly. "Gwen might at first be upset, but in the end, she will be okay with you."

"What about the others?"

"Heather, well, she'll always be bossy and mean, eh. And Lindsay is dating someone from my team… but doo'nt tell her I said that, or she'll kill me! I just found 'oot recently!"

Courtney blinked at this new information, and tried to think who was on Ezekiel's team: Harold, Izzy, Bridgette, and Noah. Harold and Bridgette were obviously into each other, so that left Courtney with the most obvious choice between the remaining two.

"Izzy?"

"No, it's Noah," he corrected. "But the thing is, your friends, your teammates, they appreciate you, and what you do during this show."

"Wasn't like that last season…"

"I wasn't around last season, so I woo'dent knoo'. All I knoo' that here, on this season, you are getting along very well with your friends and teammates. So doo'nt woo'ry, Courtney, because here, the worst you have to woo'ry a'boot is Chris Maclean and the challenges. Other than that, you got it clean."

"Made," she corrected, now looking at him and smiling.

"Made what?"

"The phrase is 'you got it made', Zeke," she explained, then she seized his shoulders and leaned in. "And yes, yes I do. So for tonight, after Paris and knowing that tonight could be our last shot, let's have some fun."

She started to kiss him, deep and passionate. He was overwhelmed at first, then he sank into it and returned the kisses. When they broke to breathe, he panted, "Don't… you… have any faith in 'oor chances?"

"I have faith in you, in me, but not in this show or Chris Maclean. Bridgette once told me a great motto in life was to live your life like if each day was your last, and I think it's time I obeyed that a little."

"Sounds a little foreboding, thinking you'll die at the end of each day."

"You've got it all wrong, Zeke," she said, smiling at him. "It basically means do things that you'd normally hesitate on, because you might not get another chance. Now do you want to make out, or don't you?"

"I do."

"Good answer."

Courtney and Ezekiel went back to kissing, wet and passionate. She could tell he was new to kissing, but whether it was that he could pour all his focus into it or he fantasized about kissing so much that he would be good when it happened, he still was taking her breath away with how sweet he was. Her lips seemed to match his perfectly, and she curled her body around his in his lap.

She loved to be touched, it felt rebellious and so good. Courtney suspected it was because she denied such interaction back home, letting a boy touch her was exhilarating but something she would be ashamed of until the show. Duncan had started this with her, but during that time, he was too forward and she couldn't stand that.

Ezekiel, he didn't overstep his limits; however, this was due because he didn't think of going any further than they were now, and he also was too shy and considerate to do such a thing. He caressed her sides, her arms and legs, her face, but didn't go anywhere else. She moaned and cooed as he touched him, shivers going up her spine.

She treated him by kissing his face and neck, licking at his skin affectionately. At one point, she grabbed his thick jacket and pulled it off, revealing his thin, gray shirt underneath. Panting in excitement, both of them looked into each other's sides before kissing more and petting each other.

Courtney waited for him to go for her top, but he never did. So, after a few more minutes of passionate making out, her hands went down to the hem of her blouse. She was going to start pulling it off, as voices in her head screamed.

"_You're going to regret this_," a part of her was thinking, the part that sounded a lot like her mother, "_this is not you. You're rushing things with this boy that you didn't even like a few days ago. You'll be a disappointment to your family and peers back home if you do this._"

"_Well,_" Courtney thought amid the kissing with Ezekiel, licking his tongue with hers as things became so sensual that both were swooning and moaning, "_screw that. I am an adult now, I can make my own choices. And if I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me, then that's fine. Screw all those stupid rules I set for myself._

"_Sometimes life is meant to be enjoyed. And I like him, he likes me, and we're not going to take things _too_ far. So shut up, voice in my head, I want to be romantic, I want to be naughty, I want to be… with him._"

She grabbed the hem of her shirt, in defiance with the arguing voices in her head, and pulled her gray blouse off of her. Ezekiel stared in amazement, he truly wasn't expecting that. Courtney felt her face becoming so hot, she was worried her nose could catch on fire in-between her burning cheeks.

"Do you mind?" she whispered. "It's just… getting so hot in here."

"I doo'nt mind at all," he replied, his accent a little thicker as his arousal and amazement soared. She squirmed a little in his lap, as his accent wasn't the only thing becoming thicker. Courtney giggled impishly as she looked down into his eyes, cupping his face.

"Are… are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked timidly, looking up into her eyes. "I mean, I am so… honored… but if-"

"I'm perfectly okay with it," she said, kissing his face. All the arguing voices in her head were gone, she was following her heart now. "Welcome to second base, my Zeke."

"What… what's second base?"

"This."

She took his hands in hers, and placed them over her bra, on her breasts. Courtney had several times in her life thanked and cursed the fact that she had developed C-cup breasts, as it gave her both advantages and disadvantages in high school. Right now, she was shy about them, wondering if he liked them, but the blushing, honored look on his swept away all doubts.

Her breasts had always been a little sensitive, and she suddenly realized just how good it felt to have them touched. Ezekiel, again, only had experience by imagination. But for whatever reason, maybe just good knowledge of anatomy, he was good at feeling her up and making her feel good.

Courtney gasped and cooed as Ezekiel's hands massaged her breasts through her bra, her head moving and bouncing her hair around. She moaned after a particularly sweet squeeze, and she uttered some words she thought she'd never say aloud, "Oh, that feels so good."

"You like it like this, Courtney?"

"Of course I do, Ezekiel," she said, her breath hot and deep. "Keep it up, please."

He did so, the last remaining doubts in both their minds that the other wouldn't enjoy this with him/her gone for good. The prairie boy lowered his head to the overachiever's chest, and kissed the tops of her breasts. She gasped, and wrapped her arms around his head as he licked in her cleavage.

They continued this until the strap on Courtney's left shoulder fell off. They both looked at it, then at each other with smoking eyes. Courtney leaned down and kissed Ezekiel, pulling them closer to each other as she pulled her arm out of the lowered strap.

"_Yes! Yes I want this,_" she thought to herself as their kissing intensified, hands groping each other. "_I need this pure, sweet romance with no stupid expectations so bad! … Calm down a little, Courtney… don't go too far now._"

This was discarded, however, as they both felt her bra starting to come off from all the movement and one strap down was doing that. A hundred statements went through Courtney's mind when she considered what to do next, but all she could think about was that this sweet, underestimated boy she was with now, he wouldn't "judge" her. He liked her for who she was, faults and perks.

Courtney unhooked her bra, and gently pulled it off. As she let it flutter to the floor, she blushed to her limit when Ezekiel marveled at her naked breasts. She was shaking badly from anxiousness, and then he took her hand in hers. With a comforting squeeze, Ezekiel calmed her down. They smiled at each other, shared a kiss, then Ezekiel went down on her chest.

The first kiss to her nipple made her cry out in utter delight, a wave of euphoria hitting her. Thus, the next few kisses caused no noise from her mouth, just a frozen expression of delight. When the shock waved, she went back to making delighted coos and moans.

Once again, Ezekiel's imagination and anatomy knowledge were all he was going on; he didn't watch or read anything on sex on the internet. As he lavished her areola, his tongue tip fiddling with her nipple bud, she felt herself melting in his arms. He was on cloud nine himself, determined to make Courtney feel her best as he enjoyed himself completely.

Courtney writhed in the pleasure, and when he stopped to take a breather, she seized his head and kissed him with hot passion. The two made out in moaning eagerness, and she finished it by whispering, "Do the other one. Please."

Ezekiel nodded, which made his toque bobble. She snatched it as he went down to her chest again, and put it on her head. Her impish giggling soon transformed into heated moans as he suckled at her other breast.

"A little harder," she requested of him. "Just a little harder… oh yes… that's it. You're so good at this!"

This carried on for a while, Ezekiel and Courtney enjoying each other at second base. But now we depart from the new couple, and give them some needed private time. Instead, we travel over the other confessional to invade the private time of another couple (yes, it's hypocritical, but we're the narrator, we have to).

* * *

><p><strong>*GWEN and TYLER*<strong>

***Round 2 - BEGIN!***

By this time, Tyler and Gwen had already gone through some of their beginning traditions when alone with each other. Both were topless, already hot and bothered, and now Gwen was lying on Tyler, kissing his chest and enjoying herself as much as he enjoyed the affection.

"I could so get used to this," Gwen murmured as she kissed Tyler's smooth chest, licking at his nipple as her fingertips felt his sides. Everything about him, especially his chest, was just so desirable.

"So could I," he responded, petting her hair. She purred up at him, rubbing her breasts against his stomach as a thanks. The two continued to go at it like this, enjoying every touch, feel, and kiss.

Eventually, Gwen pulled herself up on him, lying on him as her slender frame seem to match his slightly bulky body. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling them close together and enjoying the feel so much. As they became comfortable, she murmured, "Tyler, you ever think that it's ridiculous for us to spend time like this?"

"No, I don't regret my actions with you."

"Really? Even if things don't work out?"

"Gwen, I wouldn't do this with you if I didn't think it wouldn't work out."

She smiled at him, then cupped his face to kiss him. He kissed back, caressing her body as she did the same for him.

And that's where our story will end. Whether you are thrilled by the second base actions of Gwen and Tyler and/or Courtney and Ezekiel, the budding relationship of Leshawna and Duncan, the secret and passionate affair of Noah and Lindsay, or just the adorably cute, lovey-dovey actions of Harold and Bridgette, remember one thing.

There is someone for everyone out there, so don't lose your faith. Even if you're on a bad show with a jackass host, a cross-dressing freak of a co-host, or maybe live an actually normal life.

* * *

><p><strong>(TDWT Aftermath Studio)<strong>

Two producers sat in the video editing room of the TDWT studio, chuckling sinisterly. "So Chris set up the cameras in the confessional cams again?"

"Yep! Oh man, we are going to have _great_ footage!"

One of them hit the Play button on the camera footage, and it, along with all the screens and electronics, exploded in a shower of sparks. The two disturbing men's clothes caught on fire, and both were sent to the hospital. The nurse there, a Nurse Olga VonTussle, was not especially gentle with them. In fact, she gave them a deserving hell.

Back at the studio, Cody had watched the two being taking away, and chuckled as he twirled a Gyromatic Micro-Adjustor in his fingers. "_Take that, you snooping perverts_," he thought to himself. "_I won't have you eavesdropping on my friends._"

"And that goes double for you," he said, pointing his tool straightforward. "My Izzy helped me learn a thing or two, which was how I got around to ensuring this would never happen again. So be nice, and no spying, got it?"

"lolz," the raccoon laughed, scratching itself behind the ear. "i haz no eydeea wut u r tahking abowt"

"I mostly meant stay out of the trash bins."

"o okays!"

* * *

><p><strong>*THE END!*<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

I sincerely hope you liked me story, and that in some way, you enjoyed it. Again, I'd like to stress that I'm not trying to encourage "go immediately to sexy time, that's good." This is fiction, it's all in fun, and your lives are not anything like the lives of those stuck on an unfair reality show.

Winter-Rae, hope you liked it, and I hope you all liked it too! Have some Happy Holidays! (And I can say that without fear of it being dated, there are always holidays to celebrate.


End file.
